Love Is
by angelmariecloud
Summary: Fourth installment from the Captive Series. As they wait for Sheppard's trial, Roach and Ghost find trouble in ways they couldn't imagine. Whoever knew love was so complicated? Sheppard gets what's coming to him. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Gary spent every chance he could visiting Ghost and Soap in the hospital. His arm had finally been Okayed to use fully and he was using crutches to get around.

"So when do you get a walking cast?" Soap had asked.

"Not for another two months. But hey, at least I'm on my feet."

"Why aren't you visiting Ghost?"

"He's sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him."

Soap smiled.

"So are you two a thing now?"

"He kissed me the other day. But we haven't talked about it. I want to wait till he's out of the hospital to ask him."

"Were you expecting it?"

"No."

"You mean he stole a kiss."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Soap chuckled.

"He was always the bold one. I just hope it doesn't rub off on you. I like that you're more conservative than he is. Ghost would run around naked if we let him."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You've never seen him drunk. Not pretty at all."

Gary snickered.

"I'm sorry but I can't picture Ghost as the nudist type." Gary laughed.

"We started to discuss it four days ago before Sheppard tried to kill us."

"I'm surprised that Ghost was so compliant."

"A barrel to the back of the head would make even the most stubborn of people be oddly submissive."

"And what about you?"

"I didn't want him to be killed, so I cooperated. Did they identify his accomplice?"

Soap nodded.

"It was Red."

"How'd he end up in the pool?"

"He must have been alive when Sheppard left, and dragged himself to find help, probably got up and fell into the water and drowned."

"Oh Red, what were you thinking?"

Gary sounded truly sad. It was a betrayal he hadn't been expecting.

"Red made his choice, albeit the wrong one."

"It just doesn't make sense. Red was so different. He was funny and always had a good joke. How the hell did Sheppard manage to get him to help him?"

"I guess we'll find out when the bastard is tried for what he's done."

The nurse came into the room.

"All right Sergeant Sanderson, it's time for you to go. Your superior officer needs his rest after all."

"I'll see you later Sir. Get some rest." Before Gary left he looked in on Ghost. He was still asleep. "Sleep well Ghost."

By the end of the week, Ghost and Soap had been released.

"Finally. I was going crazed."

"Ghost, you are crazed."

"Ha-ha, fuck you."

"Aw, is that any way to treat your superior officer?"

Gary had been coming to see them when he walked into the conversation. He stood there for a moment and blinked in confusion.

'What the hell?' He thought. 'Did they get some funny pills again?'

"Hey, you're here!" Soap said.

"Hi, did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all. Ghost was saying that it was about time we were released."

"Did they give you something to make the two of you act so funny?"

Ghost laughed at the wide-eyed Sergeant.

"No, it's all the pent up boredom. But you can ease it for me if you would like." Ghost said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't think so."

"Ouch! Access denied Ghost."

"Et tu, John?"

Gary bit the inside of his lip to stifle his laughter. The three men made their way to the barracks. Ghost complaining that he was bored.

"I'll keep you company, but keep your mitts off."

"That's not any fun."

"I'm serious."

Gary and Ghost helped to settle Soap into his room and then Gary accompanied Ghost to his.

"So now that we're alone, why don't we have a hot make out session?"

"Ghost-"

"Simon." Ghost corrected. "If we're going to be a thing, call me by my real name."

Gary bit his lip.

"Simon, this is what I want to talk to you about."

"Good, cause I wanted to talk to you about this as well. You know I was only kidding with you earlier right?"

"I kind of figured that out after you said what you did to the Captain."

Ghost smiled, the conversation was going to be serious from this point on.

"I'll start if you'd like." Gary nodded. "I want us to take this as slowly as possible. I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or if anyone were to find out I don't want them saying that you were taken advantage of."

"What do you mean?"

"Gary, you're so much younger than I am, for heaven's sake, your twenty one. I'm older than I look."

"I would have guess thirty-five at most."

Ghost smiled.

"No, I'm thirty seven."

"It's sixteen years?"

"That's a very big difference."

"Says who?"

"The entire world, it's called robbing the cradle."

Gary shook his head.

"Not in some cultures. So you think that they might think that I was coerced?"

"Yes. You're young and you are still in a very frail emotional state. If we pursue this, I would feel like I've taken advantage of you."

"Are you saying you don't want to, even after you stole a kiss from me?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I want to give you the love that life denied you."

"But?"

"But we need to take it very easily, more for your sake than mine."

Gary nodded. "Your turn, talk."

"I'm really confused about all this. I agree about taking it slowly but are we going to tell anyone about us?"

"That's up to you, although you should know by now that it's very hard to keep secrets in this unit."

"True. And I can't lie to save my life."

"Hey, saving your life is my job." Simon teased.

Gary smiled.

"Are we going to be keeping score, Simon?" It felt strange calling him by first name, he'd been so used to calling him Ghost or Lieutenant Riley. "That's going to take some getting used to, calling you by name."

"I like the way you say my name."

"Then I'll say it as often as possible, when we're alone. In public, I'll refer to you the way I usually do."

"That sounds good to me. Now, to start slowly driving you mad."

Before Gary could ask Simon what he meant, Simon had pressed their mouths together. It was a slow and experimental kiss but it made Gary's head spin. It was gentle, much like Simon's demeanor but it had a slightly aggressive edge to it. It was divine. Simon was pleasantly surprised when Gary kissed back, tentatively at first but then more openly. Simon pulled Gary closer, wanting nothing more at the moment than to have the younger man in his arms.

Neither of them heard the soft knock on the door, or it opening. They heard the gasp and then as they jerked apart they could hear someone yell

"What the hell is this?"

**AN: I started the chapter referring to Ghost as Ghost but decided to go with his first name as he is one of the few character from MW2 that you actually know his real name. The same will go with Soap, from this point on, he will be referred to as John. By the way I don't own MW2, or its characters, other than Red who is my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ooh…pooh!

**Warning: Contains offensive material. My most sincere apologies.**

Gary and Simon turned to the speaker. Of course it would be Meat, the one who couldn't keep a secret. Behind him Royce and Worm stared open mouthed. Simon hadn't released his hold on Gary.

"Meat, what does it look like?"

"Like you two were about to screw."

Gary turned red and hid his face against Simon's chest.

"Mind out of the gutter, Meat."

"How long have you two been a thing?" Royce asked.

"Not long at all."

"Damn, I didn't know either of you swung that way." Worm said. "Can I see that kiss again?"

"Worm!"

Worm smiled sheepishly.

"What? I've never seen two guys go at it." Gary made an indignate squeak that was muffled.

"You're sick Worm." Meat said.

"Are you all right Roach? You're all red."

Gary couldn't answer.

"Man, I just wish you wouldda told us." Worm said.

"Worm you are too curious for your own good."

"What? I grew up in the ghetto! Crazy ass niggas would never admit to being gay-"

"Gary's not gay, he bisexual."

Gary looked up.

"I thought they made a law to erase that word. It's so offensive."

"Please as if they could get us to stop saying it."

"It doesn't offend you?"

Worm smiled.

"Nope. Drove my dad crazy though. So I ssaud it as many times in a sentence as I ccould. Like for example 'Yo, my nig, get me a sandwich.' Course, had to dodge the slap that usually earned." Gary snickered.

"Well it's different when you say it Worm."

"Cause I'm black?"

"No! That came out so wrong. I really didn't mean it like that. You say it kidding around, but it can easily be mistaken for offensive"

Worm laughed, Gary was flustered.

"Mr. Politically-Correct. Just face it, I'm a nig."

"No, your not Worm."

"I'm the worst, I know so many black people jokes."

Royce shook his head.

"Let's not go down that road."

"Nigga please!" Worm joked, laughing like mad at the look on everyone's face. Royce looked the most shocked as the words had been directed at him. Gary was secretly pleased that they had stopped discussing what they'd seen. "Don't think we forgot fools."

"Damn it."

Simon raised an eyebrow. Gary gasped. "Oh, fuck I said that out loud."

"Such a naughty little Roach. I think you should give him a good spankin' Ghost." Simon froze, not sure whether to laugh or throttle Meat. "Kidding."

"Let them alone Meat. This could be career ending for both of them if they were caught by anyone else than the men in this unit, hey I know you're both good men. You just gotta be careful. Now that the invesigation has started, that pig Sheppard's lawyer is looking for anyway to discredit the witnesses."

"I agree with Royce, Meat behave! Still want to see it."

Gary arched an eyebrow in Worm's direction.

"Are you?"

"No, but the girl's that Ghost has kissed say he's good. And judging by the look on your face, before this big mouth said somethin you thought so too. So let's see it. I want to see if I can mimick his technique."

"Worm, you horny bastard!"

Simon smiled at Gary's remark.

"Do you want to teach him a thing or two?" Simon asked Gary quietly. Gary bit his lip, he really wanted to kiss Simon again but he really didn't want an audience. He pressed a brief kiss to Simon's mouth. "So is that a yes?"

Gary nodded. This time they meet one another halfway. Midway through, Simon slipped his tongue into Gary's mouth and Gary let out a plaintive whimper, clinging to Simon. Simon broke the kiss and Gary made a sound of disappointment.

"That was different."

**AN: As you can guess, Worm is African American. It felt really awkward writing the n word so freely, because I was afraid of offending someone. Again, my most sincere apologies. Sorry it's taking so long to update, packing sucks and so does moving. I'm painting my fingernails black in protest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sis?

Gary's eyes were glazed over.

"What brings you to my quarters anyway?" Simon asked. He was fighting off the effects that kissing your true love produced.

"There's a woman here to see Roach, she says she's his sister."

"What?" Gary asked. "I haven't heard from Sasha in two years."

Simon frowned.

"Why so long?"

"She dropped off the grid, she does that on occasion and for the first month I worry then I catch on. I listed her as my next of kin in case something happened to me but she disappeared on me two years ago."

"Come on, let's go see why she's here."

Simon helped Gary to his feet and handed him the crutches that had fallen to the floor, apparently their first real kiss had taken them from standing to sitting on Simon's bed. Gary got a feeling that if they hadn't been interrupted they would have ended up sprawled on it. They followed the others to where an attractive woman was waiting.

Simon could see a very strong resemblance in the two siblings. Both Gary and Sasha had hazel eyes and the same charcol hair but their resemblance ended there. Sasha's hair was curly where Gary's was more wavy, he'd been letting it grow out a bit after his ordeal.

"Gary!" Sasha called and ran to them. "My god what happened to your leg?"

"It's fine Sasha. It's healing. How are you and where have you been?"

Sasha smiled.

"I went on a dig."

"A what?" Simon asked.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry sis, this is Lieutenant Simon Riley."

"Nice to meet you. An archeological dig. My friend is the head archeologist and asked me to stay on for a while."

"Two years?"

"One, then I spent the next year traveling and yelling at mom and dad for not talking to you. Mom really does miss you. Dad's too proud to admit he was wrong."

"Of course. How'd you get here?"

"Two planes, a bus, a boat and believe it or not, a camel."

Gary grinned.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"I have my sources, namely my best friend's husband who's in intelligence. Told her I needed to find you asap and she asked her husband."

Simon shook his head. The two siblings were polar opposites. Gary seemed genuinely happy to see his sister though.

'If you truly love him, you'll put up with his dysfunctional family.'

"Sasha, right now is not such a good time to be on base." Gary said as gently as possible.

"Why not?" Sasha demanded. Gary visibly shrank.

"Because there's an investigation going on and Gary doesn't want to put you in harm's way." Simon interjected.

"You don't live off base?"

Gary shook his head. Sasha noted that Simon was close to Gary. "Why are you standing so close to my little brother?" She asked. Gary gave Simon a pleading look and Simon smiled.

"Gary has been under my watchful eye since he got hurt. I want to make sure he recovers without any problems."

Gary could hear Meat, Royce and Worm barely supress their reactions to Simon's words.

"What's going on here?" It was John.

"I thought you were getting rest, sir."

"I can't sleep so I decided to walk around. Who's this?"

"This is my sister Captain."

"John MacTavish."

"Sasha Sanderson. Gary's older sister."

"A pleasure."

"I was just about to ask Gary if he would be willing to buy a house with me. It's really big and has like a hundred rooms. It needs work of course."

"Define needs work." Gary said. 'I knew it! She always has a scheme!'

"The kitchen needs to be redone and a few of the bathrooms."

Before Gary could speak, Simon chimed in.

"I'll be willing to help if Gary is agreeable."

"And my men and I are also willing."

"I can only pay you in letting all live there."

"That sound fine to me."

Gary wanted to groan.

'This can't be happening!' He thought frantically. 'Is Sasha psychic or something? I was hoping that later on in the future we'd be able to move in together but we just got together, think Gary, think.' He took a breath. "I need time to think." He replied. "It's a really big decision and I want to-" He paused when Sasha handed him a key.

"I just knew you'd say that. So I called dad and asked him to buy the house for me as a gift. It's ours, I couldn't pass up the insanely low price for this place."

Gary groaned and shook his head.

"How much did the house cost?"

"A million."

"That's more than I make in a year!" Gary squeaked.

"Dad can afford it you know. He owes this much to you for putting up with all his crap."

"Sash."

"No, it's true, who took care of mom and dad when dad had the heart attack, who made sure dad ate right and took his meds?"

Gary bit his lip. Of course he'd done all that for the man who disowned him.

"I was fifteen when it happenred Sash. Besides, dad disowned me the day I left for boot."

"He was scared. He loves you so much. I spoke to him Gary, I know. I asked him if he knew where you were and he just started crying. Said that he told you not to call him or write once you left and that you hadn't in over three years."

Simon watched his lover carefully, Gary was fighting the hurt of what his father had done still. To be forced into so much respondsibility at such a young age couldn't have been easy. 'Where were you?' Simon wondered, staring down Sasha, the tone of her voice alone indicated that she wasn't there.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! I'm partly to blame for dad's heart attack! If I hadn't been getting into so much trouble, then dad wouldn't have had all the additional stress."

'Trouble? Was she in jail at the time?'

Gary shook his head at his sister.

"It's not your fault, sis. You were young and you had one indiscretion."

"I ruined it for everyone, especially you."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but how did your father manage to afford the house he just gave to you?" Meat asked.

"Dad is the owner of the Sanderson Hotel chain."

Simon's jaw opened.

'The kid's father is a trillionare!'

"Gonna catch flies Lt. Riley."

"Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere a little more private." John suggested.

"Great idea Captain MacTavish."

"Please, call me John."

"Are you hitting on me, John?" Sasha teased.

Gary and Simon had never seen their friend and captain turn red so fast.

"Easy Captain, her brother is standing not too far from you, might decide to use one crutch as a weapon."

"I would never! Besides, I was about to start arranging her marriage if she didn't find a nice guy soon."

"GARY!" Sasha shrieked.

People who were passing by stopped and started at the small group.

"Not a word on what you saw earlier." Simon warned Meat, Worm and Royce. It was more of a 'if you tell I'll beat you to a pulp' threat. The three took is as such and nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"My office." John said.

They got to the office and all sat down.

"I have to admit that finding you was faster than I thought. One question, what's going on here?"

"Someone tried to kill the captain, Ghost and Roach."

"Who's Ghost and Roach?" Sasha asked.

"Ghost is the nickname they gave Lietenant Riley."

Sasha stared at her brother for a minute.

"Don't tell me that they nickenamed you, Roach." She said, the sides of her mouth twitching.

"Yes, they did." Gary answered. Sasha gave up the fight and laughed.

"Oh this is just too much." She said between fits of laughter. Gary gave her a bemused frown, he had known this would happen if she knew his call-sign. "At least it's not something worse like toothpick or ruler."

Simon considered throttle Sasha but knew it would upset Gary.

"Let him alone." Simon said at long last.

"You're really defensive of him." Sasha said, suddenly serious.

"Comes with the territory."

Sasha shook her head.

"I seem to have gained an older brother." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Lietenant Riley and I are good friends." Gary told his sister, he wasn't ready to tell her that they had just begun to be a couple. Simon knew how reserved Gary could be, after all, when he needed to be bathed while he was in the hospital the poor kid's face was red the entire time that both him and John had helped him with that task.

He smiled in Gary's direction.

'We did agree to take it slowly. Besides, I think she'd hack me up into little pieces if I were to kiss him in front of her. But damn do I want to.'

"What do you think Ghost?" Worm said.

"Huh?"

"Sasha was askin if we wanna see the new crib today or wait until tomorrow? We're kinda divided up so we need the deciding vote."

Simon glanced at Gary, who mouth, tomorrow. He mouth the word sorry back.

"I'd like to see it today, this way we can make the plans to fix it up."

"Okay, now we just need a car."

"I've got one. Five minutes till we leave?"

Before everyone could leave Sasha pulled Simon aside.

"How long have you been in love with my brother?" She asked, Gary hadn't yet noticed that Simon wasn't with the rest of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not blind or stupid, you two are crazy for one another. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wasn't ready to tell anyone. This is a fairly new relationship and we're trying to take things slowly."

"Good cause if you break his heart, I'll cut it off and feed it to the dogs." Simon blinked and then she was gone.

**AN: Poor Ghost. He just got threatened by a five-two one hundred ten pound woman. Haha. When I was trying to determine Gary's origins, I came across a web site for a hotel in London and decided to make a chain of luxury hotels spanning the globe. So of course, they would be rolling in the dough. And the house is cheap for one that really does have a hundred rooms. The house is inspired by the movie **_**The Money Pit**_**. Such a great movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

The House

Gary had noticed that Simon was oddly quiet in the car as they drove to the house.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly. Simon shook his head, he wasn't about to tell Gary that Sasha had threatened to castrate him if he were to hurt him. "All right. You don't have to tell me. Just remember you can if you want to."

Simon smiled at Gary. The young man seemed to accept that and turned to stare at the window. The house was a fifteen minute drive from the base, the driveway was in disrepair, and so was the front gate.

"A real fixer upper." Worm said. "Man this place is shabby."

"Shut it, it was a good deal and if we do all the work ourselves, we don't have to worry about paying people to do it." Sasha said from the front seat. Gary frowned at the house, it could take them months of working to get this place livable.

Simon mentally was calculating how much of everything they'd need. Wood, plaster, new piping and electricity, flooring, gravel for the driveway, fencing, banisters and of course furniture. It would cost a lot of money to fix up this money pit.

"Let's look inside before we can get an idea of what we want to do."

He helped Gary from the car and they headed inside. Gary frowned when they went inside.

"This place really needs a lot of work. Where are you gonna be staying until it's finished?"

"Hotel. I want to replace the stairs, and open up one of the rooms upstairs to make a large one. Of course the kitchen needs to be entirely redone, and we need to add a laundry room."

"How much work total?" Gary asked.

"The whole house. I need to get permits to fix it up and I'm working on it. I'll hire a contractor to sign off on it once we're done."

Gary blinked. "What? Just because dad is Mr. Money Bags doesn't mean I don't know how to do things on my own. That reminds me, he gave me this to give to you." She pulled out a piece of paper. And handed it to Gary.

"You need help getting back to the car?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Simon left with Gary. Sasha watched them go.

"He's good for him. Simon is loyal to a fault. He'd never purposely hurt him. Gary needs some who'll love him no matter what."

"He'd better. Gary has been hurt so much in his life. Did he tell you that we were adopted by our parents? Yeah, along with our brother and sister. Our birth parents were monsters. We were taken away from them by force after Gary was hospitalized for starvation. It took him a long time to start to trust people. He got the worst of it from those horrible people, only because he was a boy. I don't know how he turned out to be such a damn goody goody."

John smiled.

"It's because of his heart of gold Sasha. He's good for Simon as well. Simon needs a person as kind as Gary in his life. Gary feels empathy towards others even those who don't deserve it. It always amazed me as his CO how the lad could feel sorry for the world's worst people."

"Me, I was a screw up. I guess if he forgave me for putting him through everything I did, he'd be willing to forgive anyone for their misdeeds."

Outside, Gary sat with his legs sticking out of the car and the door open. He read the letter that had been written to him and shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Simon asked. Gary didn't answer. "Gary?"

"I can't believe it."

"Bad news?"

Gary bit his lip, he didn't know how to say it to Simon.

"My birth father is out of jail."

"Wait, you were adopted?"

"Yeah, when I was about seven. The twins were two and Sasha was nine."

"What did he do to you?"

Gary hung his head. Simon immediately became concerned. His eyes widened. "Oh my god. Did he?"

"I don't think he did. I barely remember what those days were like anymore. He almost killed me once though, I remember that."

"He's been released?"

"Yeah, and he's looking for me. He went to my adpoted parents house and had be removed by the police. He must have gotten out early on account of good behavior. I'm so scared. Not for me, if he tries to kill me, he won't succeed but what about Sash and the twins?"

Simon gripped Gary's hand.

"It's going to be all right. What are the younger ones names?"

"Aaron and Elliana."

"How old are they now?"

"They're sixteen now."

"And your father is protecting them against him. Sasha is here and Soap will keep an eye on her."

Gary smiled.

"He did turn the color of a ripe tomato when she was flirting with him. It'd be so weird if they started dating."

"Why?"

"Think about it for a sec. I'm dating you and she'd be dating our CO." Gary said.

Simon decided to cut the adorable but slightly annoying rambling short with a kiss.

"Hate when you do that. Makes me feel agreeable to anything."

"Anything?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Even what I know we both want?"

"What ever happened to taking it slow?" Gary asked as Simon pinned him to the seat of the car.

"It's a relative term love."

**AN: This one is short. The names of the twins inspired by my nephew who's two and my neice, who was born 8/25/10. I am going to go crazy and buy her a bunch of dresses! I dunno about making them go all the way. Might have to post the chapter elsewhere, cause of the rating thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

This House Need Some New Crap

"That's enough Simon." Gary whined. Simon had been kissing him madly for the last ten minutes. He liked Simon's kisses, especially since it felt like his insides melted like butter. If Simon continued to kiss him like that, he would be very tempted to shut him in a room for the next three hours and take advantage of the elder.

"As you wish love."

"That's not cool by the way."

"What?"

Gary looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment.

"Getting me all horny just from your kisses. It's not fair." He complained.

"I suppose it's revenge for what you do to me."

"What do I do to you?"

"Drive me crazy without realising it apparently. Speaking of crazy, we should get back before that sister of yours decides to cook me alive."

Gary blinked and then laughed.

"I don't know how she'd catch you."

"True, I am the fastest man in the one-four-one."

"Okay, let's not get a big head Mr. Speedy."

"I could kiss you again."

"No, you're gonna leave me without lips! My god where did you learn those techniques?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Gary grinned. Around Simon, he was relaxed.

"Yeah, let's not go down that road."

"Come on, before your sister sends out a search party."

He helped Gary from the car and they went back inside.

"Where did they go?" Gary asked. They couldn't see them anywhere.

"Maybe they went to check out an other area of the house?"

"I sure hope so. Sash said this place has a hundred rooms. So it could take a while to find them."

"Hey, love birds! Up here!"

"Or not."

"You guys have to see this!"

"I'm gonna have trouble with all the stairs!"

"I could carry you."

Gary groaned and consented. Five minutes later, they were making their way to a small study. John was examining something on one side.

"What did we miss?"

"Not much. Have fun did we?"

"Somewhat. Of course, we cut our dealings short due to lack of privacy."

Gary pouted.

"You make me sound like a two bit whore."

"I get fifty percent of the profits Gary." Sasha said, grinning. "I knew you'd be good for something one of these days."

"What a reversal of roles, the female pimp and the male hooker." Meat said. Gary flipped him off. "Your place or mine?"

Simon gave a laughing Meat a amused but threatening look. John walked across the rug to see something on the other side of the room. And promptly sank into the floor.

"What the fuck!" He yelled when he stopped sinking, chest deep into the floor.

"Looks like you found a fault in this floor. Sneaky bastards put a rug over the hole." Sasha said. "Let's see if we can get you out of there." She motioned to Simon and the others. They all tugged on John's arms for a few minutes but he wouldn't budge.

"No good. He's stuck and bloody good." Simon said. "The rug must be tangled around him."

Gary bit his lip.

"We could always push him through." He said after a moment. John gave them a look that said

**Don't you even think about it you muppets.**

"Of course, it is a bit of a drop and we'd need to make sure there's something underneath him to break his fall so he doesn't get hurt." Gary continued, ignoring the look he was getting from John. Sasha raced from the room, avoiding the rugged areas and went downstairs. Worm followed her and a few minutes later he called up to them.

"Yo! Push the Captain through, we got something to break his fall!"

John's eyes widened then narrowed as Simon and Meat began to approach him once more.

"Don't even think about about it-ow!"

"Sorry." Meat said. After a few pushes, John and the rug slid from sight. There was a short lived yell and then a thud. Gary made his way to the hole in the floor and joined the others in staring down. Sasha and Worm had pulled two old matresses beneath John and he was currently laying on the filthy things. He was stunned from the landing.

The stunned silence from John was short lived however. He glared at the three men above.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled. Sasha shrieked and began running. Worm quickly followed suit and they ran into the room.

"Fuck! He has the damn key!" Sasha said. "He's gonna kill us! Oh I could so see the headlines.

'Reverved Captain kills six after being pushed from hole in ceiling' We're so done for."

Simon had gripped Gary's arm and pulled him away from the hole.

"Not a good idea to be there love."

"Has the Captain gone postal?" Gary asked.

"Let him try to touch you."

They had shut the door but John simply kicked it open. Gary hid behind Simon. It had been his idea to begin with. He started towards Gary.

"John." Simon said. "He helped to get you free. Don't do anything stupid." John noted how Gary was doing his best to stay hidden but curiousity was getting the better of him. Despite how annoyed he was with the boy, he had to admit that it was the only idea that had gotten him free. He took a breath.

"You're lucky you're crippled, you little bastard."

Gary stayed behind Simon the rest of the afternoon. When they returned to base, they were informed that the trial date had been set, as the preliminary hearing was over. Gary glanced at Simon briefly. Now they really had to keep their relationship a secret.

**AN: The whole rug thing was inspired by the movie The Money Pit. Tom Hank's character was stuck in a hole in the ceiling for hours before someone got home and pushed him down to the next level. I love that movie, it's so funny! I thought I'd add a little humor here to make up for all the sadness about Gary's past. His father has been in jail fourteen years. Twenty is the maximum sentence for child abusers. Unfortunatly, they can get out on parole if they behave while in jail. I firmly believe abusers of anyone should be shot but that's just me. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Trial

Gary was still on crutches when the trial actually started.

"It's funny."

"What is?"

"That the military justice system works so much faster than the regular justice system. I mean think about it. In the US, you commit a crime and it could be months before a trial is set."

"But not here."

Gary had taken to chewing his lip recently since the trial began. A nervous tick, John told him when he asked if he'd noticed. According to John, everyone had different ticks that they did when they were nervous or worried. Simon had mentioned that Gary had at least two major reasons to be so nervous. The first was the trial and the second was his biological father. Simon was helping Gary get ready to make his appearance in court.

"I'm scared Simon. What if they let him go?"

He gripped Gary's arms.

"They won't. All the three of us have to do is tell the truth."

"They're gonna tear me to shreds in there. Did you see how they ripped into Archer?"

"Yeah, that's Sheppard's lawyer. Don't let him intimidate you."

"I'll try not to."

Gary and Simon made their way to what was acting as a court house since the base didn't have a proper one. The court was on a temporary break and was about to reconvene. Gary looked to where John was seated.

"You'll be fine Roach. You have our support and we'll be visible from the stand." John told him. Sasha had gone to the local stores to get the things to fix up the house.

"Tell me Sergeant, do you know why we're here?" Sheppard's lawyer asked after the prosecuting attorney finished with him. It had gone well, Gary had answered honest and briefly. Gary suppressed the urge to slap the man. He was really starting to grate on his nerves. He'd grilled Archer the day before.

"Yes sir I do." Gary replied respectfully.

"Elaborate."

"We're here because Lieutenant General Sheppard stand accused of several crimes and I am a witness. Attempted murder, three counts. Treason and sedition."

"So unlike your companions, you do know the charges."

"Sir?"

He was trying to bait Gary and Gary knew it.

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. Tell me Sanderson; were you aware of the accused crimes?"

"I was informed that there was an informant on base but I didn't know who it was until the Lt General tired to kill myself and my two field officers, sir."

"Did you report the possibility of an informant to anyone?"

Gary wanted to throttle the annoying man.

"I told Lieutenant Riley about it."

"When was this?"

"After the initial stage of my recovery."

"You were tortured am I correct?"

Gary bit his lip. The man had no right bringing this up!

"Yes I was."

"Objection, relevance!"

"Establishing that Sergeant Sanderson is competent enough to make a credible witness. On the grounds that he suffered severe physical and mental trauma prior to the incident in question."

Gary saw Simon mouth 'It's all right.' In his direction.

"So one can assume that due to the horrors you suffered, your mental state isn't entirely stable."

"Only if they're you." Gary replied before he could stop himself. "I'm off active duty not because I lack the competence mentally to perform my duty, but because I am still physically recovering from the things that were done to me."

Gary knew that hadn't been asked but he got the feeling that it wouldn't matter. This man was determined to destroy their reputations. The judge looked genuinely surprised at Gary's words. But he wasn't about to take them back. He almost died due to his injuries from his captivity.

"Careful Sergeant."

Gary saw the look on Simon's face at the casually issued threat. "We don't want you to be thrown into prison for contempt of court." Even John looked rather annoyed. Gary's hazel eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's enough counselor." The judge said at long last. "Do you need to take a break Sergeant?" He asked Gary kindly. He knew it couldn't be easy to sit in the confined space with your leg in a cast. Gary shook his head; he'd endured it thus far. He could go through it until he fried Sheppard. The grilling lasted for twenty more minutes before he was asked the one question he'd been dreading all week.

"And what is your relationship with Lieutenant Riley?"

Gary was caught off guard by the question.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Your relationship with Riley, and remember you are under oath." Sheppard's lawyer knew? It couldn't be. They weren't openly flaunting their love and they had been extremely cautious since they got discovered by Meat and the others, they hadn't said anything at all to anyone else.

"Lieutenant Riley is my commanding officer and a great friend, he saved my life."

"So you admire him?"

"Yes."

"What about Captain MacTavish?"

"The Captain is an excellent leader; he cares about everyone's wellbeing. I hold the highest respect for him as well as admiration for his courage and strength."

The judge seemed to have had enough of Sheppard's lawyer trying to grill the young man and let Gary step down. Soap and Ghost were questioned by both lawyers, which took a total of another day. Then the judge left to deliberate. Gary sat between Simon and John, waiting for the judge to return. He'd been tried separately for Red's death and been found guilty, even if he wasn't found guilty of the other crimes, he would still be facing life in prison. It seemed like forever before the judge finally returned.

"Lieutenant General Robert Sheppard, you have been found guilty on all three counts of attempted murder and guilty on the count of treason but not guilty on the count of sedition. You will hereby reappear in this court for sentencing in three days time."

On that note court was adjourned. Gary was relieved as his leg was starting to go numb and he was drained from the experience of getting his life dissected in court. Sasha met them at the local diner to discuss the house further.

"Don't ask, Sasha. He's rather tired and put out right now."

"Oh, okay. I ordered your drinks for you. But I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat. Gary, you all right?"

"Fine Sash."

**AN: Trials happen fast in the military and so does sentencing I guess the reason behind this is that there are less people reporting crimes or less people committing them than in normal society. I had to go based on the movies I'd seen that deal with military court (A Few Good Men, Rules of Engagement, and Dangerous Games, I think that the name of the last one.) I only relied in the movies because research proved to be a failure, probably not my best idea yet.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rennovations and Moving In

With the trial out of the way, the members of the one-four-one were on leave until further notice, meaning until they found a replacement for Sheppard, who was sentenced to death by hanging.

"I thought they didn't hang people anymore." Gary had said when Royce made the announcement.

"His crimes apparently were not only against his country and his men but after his conviction he confessed to other crimes. That helped the judge pass the sentence, since some countries still hang the most vile of their criminals they went with that."

"It sounds kinda brutal to me. Can you imagine, to die slowly because you can't breathe? Not that I feel sorry for him. He committed the crimes, he should take the punishment."

"Hey, kid! Wake up! You're gonna hit my finger again!" Meat said. Gary's eyes widened, he'd been day dreaming again. He and Meat were on the top of the stairs securing the new staircase in place. The people at the bottom which include Simon and John snickered from where they were securing it. Once the stairs were done, a two day project in and of itself, the others moved on to painting it while Gary worked on more plans. Sasha wouldn't allow him to do much construction with his leg still in a cast. At least now that the danger was mostly over, he was finally in a walking cast.

"You're so lucky, you get to show us what to do to the house."

"I'd help if I could."

So far a lot of the house was redone. They'd hired professionals to redo the wiring, the plumbing, the heating/cooling and to install elevators. Once that had been done they started from one end of the house and went to the other. As it was, they were nearly done. It was such a huge difference, the shabby house now looked the mansion it was intended to be. Sasha and Gary's father had called several times and spoken to Gary, he was trying to reconnect with the younger man. As a house warming present, he'd furnished the entire house. All the appliances, the beds, sofas, tvs, everything was on it's way.

They had maybe another week of work before they would be able to move in. The gate had been replaced, the driveway repaved. It looked like a house you'd see in one of those movies that the stars lived in. Of course, it had been Worm's idea to intall an intercom system. The house had everything, literally.

Two weeks later, they were able to move into their new home. As they gathered their belongings, they looked around base one last time. It was odd that the day they moved into their new house was the day that Sheppard was scheduled for execution. Gary stopped to see the man, he wasn't sure why.

"Could you ever forgive me son?" He asked. Gary kept his distance, just because he was there, didn't mean he trusted the man.

"For trying to kill me?" Gary asked. Sheppard looked a mess and Gary felt a twinge of sympathy. "In time perhaps."

"My daughter, will you tell her the truth?"

"I think I'll leave out a few parts. Let her remember you as her hero."

"Will you give her this?"

He was holding out a small package. Gary nodded, again he wasn't sure why he was doing the man any favors, but this wasn't about either of them, it was about a girl somewhere in the US that was about to lose her father. He'd gone to see Red's son after the trial to break the news to him, the young boy had only his mother now. "Her mother left with her a long time ago, served me right. She'll be sixteen soon. We had her a bit late in our lives."

Gary reached out and took the letter.

"I'll see to it that she gets the letter." He said at long last. Simon appeared behind Gary.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here, lad."

"I know." Gary said, smiling sheepishly. He followed Simon from the room, they made their way to the car, and Gary glanced behind him.

"Gary, what's that?"

"A letter from Sheppard to his sixteen year old daughter. The girl needs to be told that her father is dead."

"Will be dead in twenty minutes."

"We should go." Gary said. Despite what everyone said, he wasn't going to stay and watch. He didn't have it in him to do so. As they drove away, he murmured a small prayer for Sheppard, asking for him to go peacefully.

The house was busy. As a joke, Sasha had ripped out the part of the floor/ceiling that John had fallen through and put it in his room with a plaque that said

**John MacTavish's first encounter with the house, sadly the house won.**

"Not funny at all." He said when he saw it. Gary's and Simon's rooms were seperated by a bathroom, Sasha got the feeling that they needed to be close to one another, but weren't going to be roommates just yet. Their first night in the house was pizza night, as it took nearly all day to move and settle in.

"Good night love." Simon said, he stood in the door of the bathroom. "I'll be through here if you need me."

"Night Simon." Gary said with a yawn. He looked at the envelope again and decided against opening it. It was none of his business what Sheppard had to say to his child. He put the letter on the nightstand and clicked off his lamp, he would start tracking this girl down in the morning.

**AN: Whew! This one was hard to write! The time line here was tricky. It takes place over the course of several months. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Is Many Things

_Love is long suffering and kind. _

_Love is not jealous, _

_it does not brag, _

_does not get puffed up, _

_does not behave indecently, _

_does not look for it's own interests,_

_does not become provoked. _

_It does not keep account of the injury. _

_It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. _

_It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. _

_Love never fails._

_-1 Cornithians 13:4-8 (partially)_

Gary was surprised to find the quote on the wall, courtsey of Sasha and Angel. Angel pointed out that in order to be able to understand love, you had to know what love really is. Angel had found the quote and Sasha had framed it and gave one to Gary and one to Simon when they were out in the garden. They had been living in the house for several months now, Gary had full recovered from the horrors. Yes he still had nightmares, but they weren't so bad to deal with while Simon was around.

"You got one too, huh love?"

"Yeah, my sister had a strange sense of things. Giving a quote from the bible to two men who are in love with one another. In most religions, we'd be considered damned for it."

"True. But most religions don't know that the heart chose who it loves, not us. I don't regret falling in love with you Gary. I was dead before I met you. Besides, it's actually rather beautiful."

Gary smiled.

"Are you getting sentimental on me?" He teased. Simon growled playfully.

"You are treading dangerous ground, little Roach."

"Really? Is big bad Ghost gonna eat me?" Gary laughed.

"Yes I am."

"Well, if you insist on eating me can I have a last request?"

"And that is?"

"Catch me first!"

With that Gary danced away from Simon. Simon growled and leapt at Gary, who shrieked and ran away from him. The chase took them all over the house, and finally into the kitchen where Sasha was attempting to help John cook. Simon tackled Gary to the floor and they both fell laughing and panting.

"What the hell you guys! You almost knocked me over! And then John woulda killed you. It took us two hours to get this all ready."

"Sorry Sasha. I was just teaching your brother a lesson in respect."

John shook his head.

"That's not a lot of food." Gary said.

"It's enough for almost everyone. The four of us are flying out tonight to visit with your parents."

"It's still weird for me that you two are dating."

"Mom and Dad want to meet our respective mates. And they made reservations for a really nice place to have dinner just the four of us."

"That sounds nice." Simon said. "Come on cheeky rascal, let's go get packed."

They disappeared from the kitchen. Gary packed up a few clothes, stuffing the letter inside the zipper of the bag. They left food for the others and then drove to the airport for their flight. Simon left his blacava at home per Gary's request that he not bring that "creepy" thing and terrorize the wildlife.

"I feel so naked without it."

"You're handsome, and the world should see your handsome face when you aren't kicking down doors and beating heads in."

"I still can't believe that they haven't found a General to head up the one-four-one." John said from the front seat. "If this keeps on much longer, we'll be disbanded."

Gary was too busy kissing Simon to pay much attention to what John was saying.

"Ghost, did you hear what I said?" John said. He glanced in his rear view mirror. "Ghost!" He scolded. 'The nerve of those two, ignoring me completely!' A soft chuckle sounded next to him.

"Let them alone John. They're in love and they can't seem to get enough of one another. Besides, it's kinda cute. If it was Simon driving, wouldn't we be doing the same thing?" Sasha asked, batting her eyes at John. He gave up and smiled, he knew she had a point.

"Are you gonna snog his face off Simon?" John asked. "It'd be wise to let the little bugger breathe."

"Hey!" Gary protested, breaking the kiss. He understood what John meant by it. Simon chuckled, and continued to pepper Gary with kisses.

"There are other places I can kiss, John. But I prefer his lips."

John shook his head with a smile. Simon was truly happy for the first time in his life and it was with a kid nearly half his age. He heard giggles from Gary, it seemed Simon had found a ticklish spot.

"Stop that, it tickles." Gary said. Simon whispered something into Gary's ear and the kid turned red. John could only guess it was something rather naughty. Their relationship hadn't gotten to the point where they were having sex, at least not yet. John knew how to tell when someone did for the first time. There was a subtly change.

"You two behave back there or I'll pull this car over."

Gary shot Simon a grin.

"Yes, dad." He said.

"Cheeky child!" Simon scolded, playfully. Gary laughed even more. Sasha shook her head.

"Poor mom, she's gonna think we are all out of our minds."

"I was thinking something along those lines." John said. "Oi, nutters I'm trying to drive!"

Gary and Simon smiled but stopped laughing. It was another few hours before they arrived at their destination.

"I've never been here before." Simon said. Gary smiled and took Simon's hand in his.

"I could show you around if you'd like." He offered.

"Tomorrow love. Right now, let's go see your parents."

Gary's biological father, Samuel, watched from the shadows as the four were flagged down by the chauffer that the Sandersons had hired to pick them up.

"I'll get you, you little shit." He mumbled, glaring at Gary, who held Simon's hand without worrying about being seen. "And that disgusting friend of yours." He watched as they gathered their luggage and followed them to where the car was. He wrote down the license plate, and watched as they left. "Soon, you'll regret what you did to me."

Gary sighed when they got into the car, they were all completely oblivious to the danger they were in.

"I can't wait to see Aaron and Eliana again. They've probably grown so much."

"You won't recognize Eli. She's changed so much, the little drama queen. She's in a muscial theater program, so she'll be home late."

"And Aaron?"

"Ah, playing video games. He's kinda a hermit now."

Simon saw the look of exasperation on Gary's face and squeezed his hand.

"He's so patient with you Roach." John observed. "You need to learn that from him."

"I thought you didn't want his personality to rub off onto mine." Gary countered playfully. John sputtered, not having expected his own words to come back and bite him. Simon simply grinned. He was really a bad influence on the younger soldier. Sasha snickered and kissed John on the cheek.

"Gary's been corrupted." She said.

"In all fairness," Simon said as seriously as he could manage and failing miserably "Gary is also a bad influence on me."

"Aw! I've been deaded."

"Now that's an expression that hasn't been used since 2003."

"Hush you."

"No bickering children or you'll be punished." Simon said.

John shook his head. It was going to be a very long night.

**AN: Okay peeps, they're in the US now, from an undisclosed location, and now some action gets to start! And maybe borderlining horror, maybe. I'll have to see where my muse takes me, hehe…anyway review, si vu ple.**


	9. Chapter 9

Prejudices

They had gotten to the house fine. Gary's father nearly squeezed the air out of Gary.

"Oh my son! I'm so sorry!" He said. Gary was too stunned to move.

"Dad?" He said after a moment or so. His father released him and nodded.

"Right. Baby steps, I got it."

Gary's mother smiled and kissed the young man's cheek.

"Welcome home son. Is this your partner?" She asked eying John.

"No mom, that's Sasha's boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem madam." Simon said. "Simon Riley, it's an honor."

They all headed indoors.

"Bedrooms are upstairs and breakfast is at eight. What else, oh yes! After breakfast, your father and I are going down to see the new site. Sasha, John, perhaps you would like to join us?"

"Sure."

"I have no objections."

"Good. Gary, you can show Simon around town and then we'll all go to dinner."

Gary nodded.

"We set your rooms up, Gary; will you and Simon be sleeping in the same room?"

"Mom!"

"What don't tell me that you two aren't-oh you aren't."

Gary looked like he wanted to disappear especially when his mom said. "Well, that could change soon. So I'll make sure you two boys have everything you need." Gary buried his face in his hands and Simon pulled him close.

"Easy there."

"Rachel!" His father scolded.

"Oh come on Nick, I was just having a little fun."

"I'm sorry, my wife has a very strange sense of humor."

Simon wanted to laugh at Rachel's openness to them, it wasn't often anyone ran into someone so honest. As they would learn. After they were settled into their rooms, Gary apologized for a few minutes about his mother's behavior, only to discover that Simon was actually amused by it.

"We're in my parents' house you know."

"I know, and that is why I am going to be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Simon, the bed is huge, we can share it without creating innuendo."

Simon smiled and joined Gary on the bed.

"Perhaps we should."

"Err, what?"

"Make love. But only if you're ready."

"Not tonight. Sasha and John's room is down the hall and I doubt we'd be able to keep it quiet."

Simon smiled.

"It would well make up for all the nights we hear _them_ go at it."

"Don't remind me. It's a mental picture I've been trying to get out of my head for a month."

"I think I can help you with that."

"Sounds kinky." A voice said from the door.

"Sasha, only you would ruin such a great moment. What do you want?"

"To wish you two a good night. Well, got to go. John is waiting for me after all and he's impatient."

Simon shook his head, brown hair swaying with the motion.

"I hope they're quiet for a change." He said.

"Me too, we both could use some sleep after all that's happened today. One question, if we had been alone when you caught me, what would have happened?"

"Can't tell, it's a surprise."

The next morning Sasha and John joined Nick and Rachel to scout the site. Eliana said goodbye after breakfast to rehearsal and Aaron left to a friend's house to have a video game tournament. That left Gary and Simon alone for a few hours. They spent most of it talking and playing around the house. Then Gary took Simon out on the town and showed him all the sites. They arrived to the house much before the others did, as Simon decided he wanted to go home early.

It seemed that Nick had altered the restaurant reservations to a table for four to a table for eight. Gary spent ten minutes helping Simon get ready.

"I don't know, this tie isn't right."

"It matches your suit Simon, besides, it's not loud at all."

"This is a really fancy restaurant."

"Relax. No one is gonna look at you funny or I'll carve out their eyes with a cocktail fork. Just follow my lead as far as eating. I promise, everything will be fine." Gary was busy reassuring his lover as he adjusted his tie.

Sasha appeared in the doorway.

"You two ready yet?"

"Almost." Gary said. He adjusted Simon's jacket and stepped back.

"Wow, my future brother in law cleans up nice! So when are you gonna ask my brother to marry you?"

"Sasha!"

"What? It's totally legal now, in most places. Like here, and then they'd have to honor it no matter where you go."

Simon smiled.

"We both agreed to take things slowly Sasha, remember? I don't want Gary to feel rushed into anything."

"There's something different about him today." Sasha said.

"I'm in the room Sash."

"Oh! You two…?"

Gary glanced at Simon, asking with his eyes.

"That's none of your business." Simon said.

"What's none of her business?" John asked, coming up behind Sasha. "Did you two have sex today? Gary's a little different from last night, more relaxed I'd say."

"Again, none of your business."

"What are you guys doing?" Eliana asked. "Are we having a powwow in the frame of Gary's door? Mom called my cell, is everyone ready?"

Gary nodded. They all filed out of the room and then into the limo. The restaurant was very upscale, and nice. Everything was fine, at first, until the waiter saw Gary and Simon holding hands.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve _their_ kind here."

"What?" Nick said, he sounded absolutely furious.

"It's all right Mr. Sanderson, Gary and I can find somewhere else to eat. You guys enjoy your meal."

"No it isn't all right, Simon." Nick said. He turned towards the waiter. "Now look here you pompous asshole. I'm a regular customer here. My son and his partner are my family so if you have a problem then I suggest you take your stuffy nose and shove it up your ass! Rachel, let's get going. Either we all eat here together or we find a place."

Simon had to admit that he was very impressed by Gary's father. The man had no fear to tell the waiter off, nor did he hesitate to tell the people staring at the "homosexual" couple "What are you looking at? They're people not goldfish!"

They ended up going to a smaller restaurant that was happy to serve all kinds of people.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Don't ever apologize for being who you are. I always knew you'd bring home your true love and it shouldn't matter to anyone else if the person is a man or a woman. Love is love." Rachel said, squeezing Nick's hand. "Your father met me in college and even though I was poor, he still stood up for me against his mother. He told her that love crosses all boundaries of race, sex and social status."

"Dad, that's really deep." Aaron said.

"I love your mother. I said those things to make your grandmother realize that."

Gary smiled and squeezed Simon's hand.

"I'm glad you stood up for us dad. It can't be easy for you."

"Hey, I like this place better. Nicer people. Besides, Simon is the one who makes you happy. And-"

A soft voice interrupted Nick's next sentence.

"Gary? Is that really you?" Gary knew the voice, it belonged to his ex fiancée, Jennifer. He turned in his seat at the same time as Simon did.

"Who are you?" Simon asked, staring down the pretty redhead with brown eyes, his own caramel colored eyes taking in the fact that she was very pregnant and with another man, who wouldn't even look at Gary.

"I'm Jen. I used to date Gary a while back."

Simon remembered that Gary had mentioned that she'd all but destroyed his heart when she cheated on him, with the same man that stood behind her.

"Yes, he mentioned you." Sasha said, hostility in her voice. "Aren't you the little slut that cheated on him with another guy? Such a shame for you, you obviously didn't deserve him. But not that he'd ever consider you again, he's got a great lover now."

Jennifer fell quiet, shocked by what she was told. She glanced at Simon and then at Gary.

"You're gay! No wonder you never touched me!"

"I didn't touch you because I was trying to be a gentleman, not that a cheap woman like you could ever understand that concept. How you've managed to stay loyal after what you did is a puzzle to me."

The man behind her started forward. John and Simon stood up.

"Touch the lad, and you'll have me to deal with." John said. "No-one touches my little brother."

"Just try it wanker." Simon said. "I'll break your bloody arm in five places."

"That's enough Paul." Jennifer said. Paul scoffed.

"You're right gorgeous. Besides, I only hit _real_ men, not _pussies_."

Simon glared at Paul and Jennifer as they left the restaurant.

"What a couple of assholes." Aaron said.

"So true!" Eliana agreed. "She's not even all that pretty either. Simon, you're a good guy. You could have hit both those idiots but you didn't. If I see her ever again I'll pop her one, in honor of Gary."

"Lads, you both are manlier than that barmpot."

Simon laughed full out and Gary simply scratched his head.

"What does that mean?"

"It's British slang for clumsy idiot." Simon said. Gary chuckled and soon everyone was laughing. It seemed like John had successfully lightened the mood.

**AN: The insult "barmpot" comes from the word "barmy" which means idiotic, although in old English it means yeast which would imply that the person's brain in fermenting. I thought it would be interesting to have Gary and the others encounter some problems with prejudices to see how they dealt with it. Unfortunately, this does happen to gay and lesbian couples some places refuse to service them because of their sexual orientation, it's an outrage to me because you would think that in this modern age, discrimination and prejudice would be outdated. In some countries around the world, gays and lesbians are actually killed. I do not encourage any type of prejudice in my family and I'm always telling off people who are, I'm very open minded. For those of you who are interested in reading the little love scene between Gary and Simon, you can go to the website listed below and look up my penname, which is the same. It's posted on .net so you should be able to read it only if you want to, I don't want to offend anyone accidentally, which is why I only implied in this chapter. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

What happened here?

When they returned home, the front door was thrown open, hanging by a single hinge.

"Call the police." John advised the stunned family. He reached for a gun he carried, strapped to his ankle.

"Oh my goodness, what happened in here?"

Gary had been the first one inside. The main area of the house was completely ransacked.

"Did they take anything?"

"I don't know. I'm not about to go upstairs alone. Not when the house looks like this."

"I'll go with you." Simon said. Gary went upstairs with Simon.

"My god, who could have-oh no, it was him."

Upstairs, Gary and Simon checked the rooms to see if anything was missing.

"Now tell me, who breaks into a house, and doesn't take the valuables? Look at this a diamond necklace was just left alone. Not to mention all the other things."

"I don't think this was an ordinary break in Simon." Gary said they'd reached their room. "I think that this is a warning. Look." Gary said, pointing to the bathroom. It sounded like the shower was running. Gary reached for the first weapon he could find, an old sports trophy. They carefully approached the bathroom and went inside. There was so much steam that they could barely see. Simon reached into the shower and turned off the water.

Simon shook his head.

"Now that's just bloody spooky."

"Yeah, Simon, before was the captain calling me a clumsy idiot? I know I tend to trip over my own two feet but-"

"No love. He'd be without teeth if he'd called you that. He was calling the man who had the nerve of showing up with that as you Americans say 'hussy'."

"Oh."

"You're adorable. Now, let's go downstairs and wait for the police."

It took another few hours for the police to fingerprint and Gary's father to suggest that they stay in a hotel for the night. The next morning found them in the police station.

"It doesn't seem like anything was taken. I think you can return home. Whoever it was is not in the house and you can have the door fixed."

**AN: Sorry this one is so short. I tried to add the link into the chapter before but that was a bust. Looks like anyone who's interested can just type it in manually. Sorry, I know it's a huge inconvenience but I am really tech impaired. Hahaha… Thanks Meg for the correct spelling. I never took French in high school so I don't know how to spell it; I just learned a few things from my brother.**


	11. Chapter 11

Didn't I See A Movie Like This?

They fixed the door later on that day, the police had cleard the house after all. Afterward they checked what was missing.

"So they took a photo." Eliana asked. "What kinda wack-job crook breaks into a house and steals a family photograph?"

"I'm surprised that's all they took too." Aaron said.

Gary shook his head. He knew exactly why the picture was taken. He looked around at his family.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" He said after a moment.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not here."

"All right. Rachel, take the girls and go get some food."

The two Sanderson men walked to Nick's study. "Something on your mind son?"

"Dad, I think I know why only the picture was taken. My biological father was here." Gary was about to say something more when there was a knock on the door and Sasha poked her head in.

"Sorry dad. But you did say the girls and since we figured that-"

"Hey!" Gary protested.

"That's not nice Sasha."

"Kidding!"

Outside the room Simon helped John and Aaron clean up the mess that was left.

"You seem a bit anxious Simon." John said. "Are you all right?"

"Something isn't right. I can feel it, don't you?"

"Of course I feel it. We're in danger."

Rachel came running inside.

"Nick, the tires of the car have been slashed!" Gary and Nick emerged from the room. Gary raced for the front door.

"Get them inside!" He said, he got to the door just in time to see Samuel stalking towards the car with a pair of garden sheers. Gary ran towards him and threw himself at him, only to miss.

"And you're a soldier? Tsk, tsk."

"Don't you dare hurt them!"

"Dear boy, I'm not going to harm them. They are family after all, now get up."

Gary climbed to his feet. "If you girls want your brother to live, you'll get out of the car." They got out of the car and Samuel forced all of them to go inside. Inside, some of Samuel's prison friends had subdued the others.

"Thanks." Samuel said as they entered. "Tie them up. Gary and I are gonna have a little discussion."

Simon fought like a man possed.

"If you touch him I'll fucking kill you!"

"Naughty naughty. But you can't do anything tied up. If anyone moves before I get back, kill them."

Gary shot Simon a look of warning. He stilled. Rachel cried and begged for Gary's safety. It was frighteningly quiet throughout the house. There was no sound from anywhere, except for the sobbing of the girls as they waited to find out Gary's fate. They'd all been huddled into the same room. It was a full three hours before Samuel returned minus Gary.

"What did you do to my son?" Nick asked.

"_Your_ son?" Samuel replied. "I taught _my_ son a lesson. Call him all you like, he won't be answering."

Simon glared at Samuel. Sasha turned frightened eyes to John.

Many hours later, in a room upstairs, Gary came back to full awareness.

'Ow, what happened?" His head was killing him. He carefully made his way to the door and listened for sound. The house was eeriely silent. He slowly opened the door and crept quietly down the hall, if he could just make it to his bag in his room he could get his sidearm. Quietly he slipped into his room and searched his bag, and pulled it out. He'd have to shoot to kill to get rid of the intruders. As quietly as possible he screwed on the silencer.

He peered over the railing using a mirror to see. Simon and John were sprawled on the floor, unconsious. Nick was lying in a pool of blood and Rachel was very dead. Sasha was no where to be seen and neither were Eliana or Aaron. It seemed like the only one there still was Samuel.

"Damn cowards. Up and left as soon as the killing starts." He could hear Samuel mumble. He gave John a kick in frustration. Gary lowered the mirror and crept to the stairs. He moved down them so silently, Simon would have been proud.

"If you move, you'll regret it." He said, pressing the gun against Samuel's head.

He didn't see the evil smile Samuel put.

"Taking after your old man, I see. You and I are so much alike."

"I'm nothing like you! I'll never be!"

"Yet here you are holding a gun to the back of my head."

"You tried to kill me." Gary said through clenched teeth. He was struck from behind and the gun clattered to the floor. Samuel grabbed it first and pointed it at Gary.

"Ah, you're late. Gary, meet your mother."

"Sorry, but I can't exactly be blamed for it when I was trying to catch your daughters."

"Did you?"

She shook her head.

"No, house it too damn big."

"We'll find them after we deal with him…" Gary kicked Samuel between the legs and began to run. His mother grabbed him and he reacted by hitting her. Once free he ran and tried the phone. There was no signal.

"That's it. I'll rip him to shreds!"

The two ran after Gary. Simon and John were coming to during the commotion. Samuel had dropped the sidearm in favor of a butcher knife.

"Untie me John, we've got to stop them."

"I'm on it."

Once free they ran off in the same direction. There were chop marks all over the walls, apparently, Gary's birth mother had found an axe. John and Simon took the safety off their sidearms and went forward carefully. She was waiting for them and swung the axe with a shriek. She missed and John didn't hesistate to put a bullet in her head. They heard Gary's scream and then the sound of the blade hitting the wall. Simon ran around the corner to see Samuel raise the butcher knife again, having missed the first time.

Without even thinking he shot Samuel and kept shooting him rapidly until the gun clicked. Gary ran to Simon.

"Simon!"

"Are you all right?"

"Dad!" Gary raced for the main area and nearly slammed into Sasha.

"Dad's ok. Eli and Aaron are with him and I already called 911. They're on the way."

**AN: Sorry if this one blew chuncks. I was half asleep trying to write this. But I couldn't let the idea get away so easily. I was thinking slasher movie when I wrote this…hehe…I need to stop watching that garbage, it doesn't let me sleep. Haha…yeah, Ghost kinda lost it, and pumped Samuel full of lead before he even hit that ground. I would have had him jump from the shower with a pickaxe but that seemed a little too cliqued, like Psyco but reversed. (Pscyo theme music)... Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Long Suffering And Kind

Nick was hospitaliazed for three days before he began to recover. Simon was the most relieved.

"It's hard enough having to bury one family member, let alone two." Simon told John. Gary hadn't stopped crying since they announced that Rachel was dead. Now, he was asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. His head wrapped in bandages. The doctors would be looking for him soon as he was supposed to be resting himself.

"You're very good to him Simon." Sasha said. She shook her head. "He's taking it so hard, mom's death. I think he'll be relieved that dad's gonna be all right."

Gary was a wreck for a few days. His mother's death hit him harder than he'd let on.

"Gary, please?" Simon called. Gary had locked himself in the bathroom. He could hear him crying inside. Sasha and John were standing nearby. Simon hated seeing Gary so sad. "Let me in." He said.

"No!"

"Please, just open the door. You need to eat something and get some rest. You've been locked in there since yesterday. You must be hungry."

For the next few hours Simon tried to get Gary to open the door, but with no results. He was getting annoyed that he was being ignored but he knew Gary was hurting. It was another hour before the door opened and a red eyed Gary appeared in the frame.

"I'm sorry Simon. You're so good to me." He said quietly. Simon hugged him close.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Simon whispered. "You're hurting."

Gary clung to Simon.

"I'm really hungry." Gary said. "And tired."

"Let's get you some food and then you can rest."

"Okay. Dad's out of the hospital yet?"

"Sasha and John went to get him."

Gary stayed with his father until he was completely healed. Simon didn't really mind, a few extra days in the Sandreson house was fine. The funeral was the hardest to endure, for everyone. Simon hated seeing Gary upset and the only thing he could do was hold him and try to console him. He knew what Gary was going through. After the funeral, Simon took Gary aside.

"You need to take a breath and calm down."

"This is all my fault…"

"No, it's not."

Gary shook his head. He'd voiced these thoughts before about how it was his fault that his mother was dead and that how it should have been him instead.

"How can you tell me that?"

"Because you can't control everything. Your mother loved you so much. And I know it's hard to lose her. But blaming yourself isn't good for you and she always wanted what's good for you." Simon said. Gary was at his all time lowest and he needed to be reminded that he was loved. He held onto Gary and the younger man was oddly still.

"I should have died when they had me." He whispered to himself.

"What was that love?" Simon asked. He'd heard Gary talking but he didn't know what he'd just said.

"I miss her so much." Gary said. Simon kissed his forehead.

"I know love."

"I need some air." Gary said after a few minutes.

Simon released his hold.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay for a few minutes by myself. Besides, you need to eat. You haven't eaten because you're taking care of me. I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm close by if you need me."

Gary nodded and went outside. He hated being alone but he wanted to be away from Simon to clear his head. He was sitting outside and jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was John.

"You have him rather worried Gary. He's been through what you're going through. He knows more than anyone."

"I know. What are you doing out here?"

John made an an insulted sound.

"Sasha sent me to keep you company. Said she was worried about you."

"What did Simon say?"

"He was a little cross but she told him to stay as she wanted to talk to him."

"My sister has such a way with words."

John smiled.

"So, talk to me lad, tell me what it is you don't want to tell Simon."

"Wow, guess there's no standing on ceremony."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"I just can't help but think that everything that's happened is my fault. Simon keeps telling me it isn't but what if he's wrong? I've caused so much trouble the last few months for everyone I've ever known and cared about."

Gary took a breath. "I just wonder if it would have been better if I'd died the day you guys found me." John sighed.

"Gary, if you had died, then Simon would have never come back to life. He was dead inside until you came back from your captivity, when he realised just how very much he loves you. And if you had died, then no one would have known what Sheppard was doing and Red's death would have been a mystery. I wouldn't have met your sister and you would never have had the chance to see your very first neice or newphew."

"What?"

John grinned sheepishly.

"You're going to be an uncle lad. Why do you think Sasha was so keen to come here?"

"And you didn't think of telling me earlier?" Gary asked.

"Before there was no time and then after, it just wasn't appropriate. Now, come with me indoors and say hello to your future nephew.""

Gary stood.

"I'll laugh if it's a girl."

"Don't you dare."

"We'll see the day she gives birth."

"Fine, loser has to buy diapers for six months."

"Works for me."

They walked indoors and the first person Gary went to see was Sasha. Then he went to see Simon, who was busy talking to his father.

"Gary, come in, we were just discussing you."

"Awkward…"

"I was only asking Simon when he planned on marrying you seeing as John is going to be marrying Sasha."

"I heard, Sasha told me about it herself."

Simon put an arm around Gary.

"I told your father that we would get married when your ready. I told him that I could ask you to marry me but then, you'd probably say no and run."

"Sure, tease me."

"Aw…do you know that you're abosolutely adorable like that?"

Gary knew that Simon was trying to get him to laugh and shook his head.

"That's such a clique Simon. That whole 'you're cute when you're mad' bit."

"Ouch!" Simon said, kissing his cheek. The family was recovering slowly and maybe now with a few new additions, they could get past the hurt they'd all suffered, at least that's what Nick thought. He had seen how kind and patient Simon and John were with his children.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have internet access for a while and then I had to help my mom with cleaning up because we had a goodbye party for my brother who left for basic training. He's in the airforce now and I'm not gonna see him again for another eight weeks. So at least now I have an insider that can tell me what's accurate and what's not…haha… Yeah, sorry to everyone about the crazy thing with the link. I already said I'm technologically disabled. So let's try it the hard way. It's www (dot) adultfanction (dot) net. Hopefully now it won't get erased. I dunno if it's my laptop or something else but let's give it a try this way and sorry but you'll have to enter it manually (I know, links are easier but hey, I can barely make my laptop work) Review my beauties!**


	13. Chapter 13

Not Jealous

The wedding went off without any problems. The other members of the one-four-one had flown in as soon as they could. Toad clapped Gary on the back.

"Is it weird that your sister married your CO?"

"A little. But if he makes her happy, who am I to complain? Besides, we have an ongoing wager." Gary said with a grin.

"You know something the rest of us don't Roach?"

Gary's grin widened.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you and then Sasha would kill me for ruining her wedding. So let's skip that."

"Hey, who's that girl talking to Ghost?"

"That's Sasha's best friend, the maid of honor." Gary said.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah and she has a boyfriend."

"Wow, you aren't jealous."

"No. I know that my place at his side is secure and I trust him."

"She's standing awfully close to your man." Worm put in. Gary glanced over at Simon and realized that Worm was right. He felt a minor twinge of jealousy. She was a beautiful woman and it was very obvious to him that she was attracted to Simon.

Simon was chatting with the girl, oblivious to her advances.

"So tell me Simon, why's a guy like you with another guy. You aren't gay."

"It doesn't matter what my sexual orientation is." He put firmly, she'd had too much to drink in the short time the reception was going on. "The fact remains that I love Gary and nothing you do will change that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make him dance with me."

Gary had been leaning back in his seat when Simon left the girl.

"She talk your ear off Ghost?" Meat teased.

"Something like that. Gary, dance?"

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Worm teased making kissy faces.

"Shut up." Gary said, accepting Simon's hand. Simon pulled him out on the dance floor.

"Sorry it took so long. I know I promised you a slow dance an hour ago."

"It seemed like you two were getting all intellectual. I didn't want to interrupt."

Simon nuzzled Gary's ear.

"You're jealous."

"Of course I am. She's gorgeous!" Gary said.

"I already told her that I love you."

"She came on to you?"

"Only a bit. She's more drunk than she was at the start of this reception."

Gary's little green eyed monster flared. A beautiful and very drunk woman was all over Simon and he was not disturbed by it a bit.

"She offer to take you back to her room?"

"No, she was just asking me about you. And you needn't worry love. She has nothing on you."

The growing monster began to wither. Simon was right.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I get so insecure. I know you love me but when I see all these beautiful women throw themselves at you I can't help it."

"Gary, you gave me everything that none of them will be able to. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Simon leaned in and gave Gary a gentle kiss.

"But they'd be able to give you children." Gary said quietly.

"That's what's been bothering you lately." Simon said. "Gary, you don't have to be sad. So we'll never have little Garys or little Simons running around. But we can always spoil our nieces and nephews that Sasha and John are going to have rotten. Besides, right now it's a bit of a perk."

"Perk?"

"Yeah, like we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant. Although, I think you'd look kinda cute."

"You're sick."

Simon grinned widely.

"You love that about me. And besides, you don't complain about my being sick in the bedroom."

"Me and my big mouth."

"I like the big mouth. Does this mean that this is our song then?"

"Huh?" Gary asked. "I dunno. What is the name of this song?"

"It's called _Here and Now_ and it's by Luther Vandross." Simon said, before leaning close and singing the second verse into Gary's ear.

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you_

Gary's eyes teared up and Simon pulled him even closer. Across the room Sasha inclined her head towards them.

"It's cute. And oh! He's singing to him!" She gushed to her new husband. John smiled.

"I didn't know he had it in him to be so sentimental." John said. "But it is very romantic."

"Like what you did for our first dance."

"Of course. I listened to that song a million times. I know you like to be serenaded."

"But why is the song called _Unchained Melody_?"

"I don't know my love. Maybe the Righteous Brothers did it on purpose."

"Weddings have a way of bringing out the romantic in anyone. Look over at Meat, he finally asked her to dance."

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. As you can tell, I was listening to love songs when I was writing this chapter. The two songs mentioned are two of my personal favorite songs. I know, I'm a hopeless romantic. The songs don't belong to me. I'm half tempted to have Sasha have twins just to make the bet interesting but we'll see. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

What the?

_Gary woke up feeling oddly sick._

"_What happened?" He asked Simon who was lying next to him._

"_How do you feel this morning?" Simon asked._

"_Like hell. I feel sick."_

_Simon smiled sympathetically and kissed Gary's cheek._

"_Woo…morning breath."_

"_Not like your breath smells like a field of Jasmines."_

"_Hey, be nice. Or no snacks for you."_

_Gary rolled his eyes and then rolled over, which for some strange reason was harder than he imagined. When he finally managed to roll over and sit up, he noticed something was way wrong._

"_What the…?" He asked he was staring down his body at a rather large belly._

"_Don't forget to take your vitamins. You almost forgot yesterday and the day before that too. The baby needs your help love." Simon said from behind._

"_Simon, when did this happen?"_

"_Gary, we shouldn't be questioning miracles. Speaking of which, Katie should be arriving in three…two…one…"_

_A small girl burst into the room and called. She was such a perfect combination of Gary and Simon. She had Gary's hair but Simon's eyes. She had Simon's nose and ears too. Her cheeks were like Gary's and she had tiny long fingers, not unlike his sister's. She couldn't have been more than six._

"_Dad! Daddy! Come see it's snowing out!"_

"_Easy sweetheart, we're coming. Daddy needs a little more time than he used to, it's not so easy for him to move anymore."_

"_When is my little brother gonna get here dad?"_

_Simon's smile was so gentle that it made Gary wonder._

"_He'll decide to come when he's ready. Right now, he isn't."_

"_But he'll miss Christmas if he waits too long! Then he won't be able to see Uncle John and Aunt Sasha and cousins Aiden and Jess."_

"_Cousin Jess prefers Jessica, Katie."_

"_But it's easier calling her Jess."_

"_I know but right now, we have to be nice since they're visiting."_

"_What ever happened to our money pit?" Gary asked._

"_Wow, you must really miss that house. We moved out after we got rid of what's his name. Sasha and John moved back to Lanark so he could be near him mother and we moved near your father to take care of him while Eli and Aaron finished school. Although he wants to kill me for stressing you out. So take your vitamins and then play a bit with Katie."_

"_Dinner?"_

"_I'll cook and before you go on saying that I don't know how, remember that our daughter is present."_

"_Haha…not fair."_

"_Daddy, you have to be nice to dad."_

"_Whose side are you on?" Gary said sullenly._

_Katie smiled mischievously. She had so much of Simon in her it wasn't funny. Gary glanced down at his belly. Silently praying that his son would be more like him. Katie waited impatiently while Simon helped Gary to his feet. Sure enough after several minutes of waddling to the window he saw that she was right. Katie laughed when she saw Gary's way of walking._

"_Daddy you look like a penguin!"_

'_A very fat one.' Gary thought._

_When Sasha arrived with John and their two children an hour later, Gary was in better spirits. It was taking him a bit to get used to the idea that he was pregnant. Did they slip into some sort of parallel dimension?_

"_I bet this one is like Gary." John said, eyeing the huge belly._

"_Whatever you do, don't pop. I don't want to be spending Christmas in the hospital."_

"_No need to be mean."_

"_Can I touch your belly Uncle Gary?" Aiden asked his blue eyes curious._

_Gary nodded._

"_That's your cousin Aiden."_

"_What's the name?"_

"_We don't have one picked out just yet Aiden. But you'll be one of the first ones to know his name."_

"_Yayah! I'm gonna have someone fun to play with."_

_Gary smiled. "It might be a little bit before he's able to play with you Aiden."_

"_Aw rats."_

"_Aiden it's like when Katie was born, do you remember how little she was?"_

"_Yeah. Is the baby gonna be that small too?"_

"_Well yeah, you were that small too once." John was explaining._

_Gary started when Simon hugged him from behind._

"_Where have you been?" Gary asked._

"_Chatting with Sasha in the kitchen. She told me to keep an eye on you today. You seem out of sorts, are you feeling well?"_

"_Just a little tired. It's not easy when you have this little guy kicking like he's Bruce Lee."_

_Simon snickered at the analogy._

"_All right. But if you start to feel any worse, let me know and we'll go directly to the hospital."_

Gary woke up with a start.

"Relax love. It was only a dream."

"It felt so real."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't. Good heavens love. I told you not to have that extra drink last night."

Gary bit his lip.

"IhadadreamthatIwaspregnant." He said in a rush.

"What?"

"IhadadreamthatIwaspregnant." He repeated embarrassed.

"Love you need to slow down and say it slowly."

"I had a dream that I was pregnant." He said his face red.

Simon blinked. Then bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh what I would do to be able to see what that looks like, to be in that adorable head of yours."

Gary gave him a venomous glare.

"Oh go ahead and laugh. It's bad enough our five year old daughter was just like you."

Simon chuckled.

"I hope she looked like you."

"Somewhat. She had my hair but she had your eyes, your ears and nose. Everything else was mine, except her fingers which were like Sasha's."

"She must have been beautiful. Come on; let's go to the farewell breakfast."

Gary rolled over and looked down at his stomach just to make sure. He heard Simon laughing in the background as he made his way to the bathroom and flipped him off.

"I recall doing that last night." Simon retorted. Gary turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Simon. "Brat."

Gary came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, to find Simon lounging on the bed.

"Come on, or we'll be late."

"Five minutes, and get dressed naughty."

"Same goes to you."

Simon was dressed when he emerged from the bathroom.

"You weren't the only one who had a strange dream last night." Simon said as they walked down the hall of the hotel they were staying at.

"You too?"

"Yes, I had a dream that all of us were turned into small children."

Gary paused midstride and looked at Simon.

"You had a dream that we all got Chibified?" He asked laughter evident in his voice. "How?"

"I don't know. One minute, we're adults the next bam, as you Americans would say, we're pint sized."

"So all of us. You, me, Sash, John…"

"Every last one of us."

Gary pressed the down button giggling. He waited until they were in the elevator and the door was closed before laughing like mad, the mental image of all of them de-aged too much for him to be able to stay serious.

**AN: I couldn't resist making one of them dream about being pregnant, considering the conversation they had at the wedding. The mental picture had me cracking up.**


	15. Chapter 15

Foolish

Gary had waited until John and his sister left before going to see Sheppard's daughter. He didn't tell Simon about it, simply saying that he was heading into town to look for something. He knew that if any of the others knew, they'd kill him. He could have just mailed the letter, as the address was written on the envelope but he knew that he had to do this personally. It was a four hour drive. He gulped nervously and walked up to the door.

When he knocked he could hear yelling inside.

"I'll get it!" A young female voice yelled. The door opened to reveal what Gary could only assume was Sheppard's daughter. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Sheppard residence?"

"It used to be but I'm still with that surname."

Gary sighed.

"I knew your father."

"Oh, you want to come in?" She asked quietly. She looked younger than her sixteen years. Gary nodded and they went inside.

"Mom, one of dad's co-workers is here!"

"I'll be right out!"

The woman who emerged was not who Gary expected. She was beautiful.

"You knew my ex-husband?" The woman questioned.

"Yes ma'am, I worked for him until his death."

"So you were there when he died."

"No ma'am I wasn't. He asked me to give this to your daughter, tell her that he's sorry he had to leave her bereft of him and that he loves her more than anything in the world."

"My father said all of that?" The girl asked.

"Anna." Her mother scolded.

"Not in so many words. But his meaning was clear. All I did was read between the lines."

Anna bit her lip.

"Dad always told me that there would be a day that someone would come to tell me he was gone. But why did you wait for so long to come to see me? We got the news that he was dead almost six months ago."

"I'm sorry Anna. I would have come sooner but I couldn't. Your father really did love you Anna."

"I don't understand and no-one will tell me what happened. All they're saying is that he was executed. So what did he do?"

"Anna!" Her mother said.

Gary couldn't blame Anna for wanting to know what happened.

"It's all right ma'am. As his family you have the right to know."

"Carrie."

"What?"

"My name, it's Carrie. You make me feel so old by calling me ma'am. Tell me, what did he do?"

Gary hesistated.

"How much were you told about what happened?"

"That he tried to kill a few of his men and was caught."

"Yes, it is true, he did attempt to murder a few of his subordinates."

"Were you one of them?" Anna asked. "Oh my god, you are. Why are you here?"

Gary hadn't expected the girl to figure out his identity so soon.

"I wanted to deliver the letter he gave me to you in person."

"He tried to kill you." Carrie pointed out. "Why did he give you a letter?"

"Before he died, he asked for me. On a whim, I went to see him. He wanted to make ammends with me. And I couldn't just stand back and let his final words to Anna be lost. If anyone knows how she feels, its me. I lost my mother and I didn't get to tell her how much I love her."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Anna said. "And I'll wait until you leave to read the letter. I need sometime to process."

Carrie shook her head.

"You must have a heart of gold to be doing this young man. Not everyone would have agreed to take a letter to the daughter of the man who tried to kill them."

"Anna didn't do any wrong. Why should she suffer for what others did?" Anna had gone from the room. Carrie looked in the direction of her room.

"Thank you for being so kind about it. I'll make sure she's all right now." Gary nodded and left the house.

When he returned home a few hours later, Simon was already packing so that they could return back to the house near the base.

"Where were you all day?" He asked.

"I had a few things I needed to take care of before we left."

"Which I hope was burning the letter to Sheppard's daughter."___Simon said. "We've been through enough trouble the last few months."_

___Gary didn't answer. "Don't tell me you actually, you did, didn't you?"_

_"__I delivered it myself."_

_"__Are you out of your damn mind?" Simon asked, his voice raising._

_"__She's a sixteen year old girl who just lost her father." Gary said, his voice quiet._

_"__Damn it Gary! How could you do something so foolish!"_

_"__It was the right thing to do." Gary said. "After all, if there was something else I could have done-"_

_"__You should have sent it through the post! What the hell got into your head to actually go and deliver the bloody letter yourself?"_

___Gary knew that Simon was furious, it could be heard in his voice and he could see it in his being._

_"__Simon." Gary tried. "I know I should have told you about it. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't find it in my heart to just send the letter through the post or burn it. I knew that the right thing to do was to give Anna a chance to have closure. I should have done it months ago."_

___Simon glared at Gary._

_"__And what would you have done if Sheppard had lied and sent you into a death trap?" He asked. Gary shrank back. Without another word, Simon stormed past Gary with his luggage in tow. Gary shook his head and set about packing his belongings. When he got downstairs, Simon wouldn't even look at him. He'd never seen Simon so furious before and he for the life of him couldn't figure out what was bothering him. He didn't talk to Gary the entire length of the trip._

___By the time they got home, it was late and neither of them was in the mood to be talking. For the first time in the two months or so that they'd spent away they slept in separate rooms. The fight that Gary's actions had caused lasted much of the rest of the week. Gary didn't say very much to Simon unless it was to answer a question that required more than a yes or no._

_"__Damn, I've seen fights in this unit but I've never seen two people not talk to one another for this long."_

___Gary decided that he'd had enough of Simon refusing to talk to him. But when he went to confront him, he was on the phone, from the sound of it, it was important._

_"__I understand that sir, but these men-no sir, Captain MacTavish is on leave." It was an hour before Simon hung up the phone. "How long have you been standing there?"_

_"__Not long. Can we talk, please?"_

_"__I don't have anything to say to you."_

_"__Simon-"_

_"__No! Get your gear ready, you've been loaned out to another group as their hacker. And Gary, from now on don't address me so informally."_

___Simon's words hit Gary like a ton of bricks. For a moment he stared at Simon, hurt and stunned. Then he gave a curt nod and turned sharply. He was trying not to cry, he couldn't afford to. Had Simon changed his mind about their relationship in the week that they had barely spoken to one another? He wondered. He didn't have the time or luxury to be upset about it, and Simon wouldn't talk to him about it. A soft knock interrupted his train of thought._

_"__Roach, you ready to go?" It was Archer, "Ghost said I have to drive you to the base. Said it was a long assignment for you."_

_"__I'll be right out." Gary said._

___He heard a sigh._

_"__Are you all right lad?" The sniper asked. "You sound upset."_

_"__I'm fine."_

_"__You sure?"_

_"__Yeah, Archer, I'm okay."_

_"__All right I'll be waiting outside for you."_

___Gary shut his eyes and took several deep breathes to calm himself._

_'__If Simon wants to behave like this, fine. I can do just fine without him.' He thought. He grabbed his gear and left without so much as saying goodbyes to anyone._

_"__Oh damn, someone pissed off the kid and pretty bad too." Worm said._

_"__Only someone foolish would bother someone who is as smart as that kid."_

_"__Yeah, well whatever the case, he's gonna be gone for the next five weeks."_

_"__Who loaned him out to this other group?"_

_"__Uh, probably the guy who's above us now. I don't know."_

_"__That's cause you weren't paying attention when we got introduced to him."_

_"__I think it's too soon to be putting him back onto the field. I mean come on. He was tortured, his mom just died and he's a mess."_

_"__We don't make those decisions Meat."_

_"__I just hope the kid comes back in one piece is all. After everything he's been through, he deserves a change of luck."_

___**AN: Wow, this was harder to write than I thought! I really hated writing Ghost being so callous! But hey, we all do things we regret when we're upset.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Returns

John and Sasha returned before Gary did.

"Where's my brother off to Simon?" Sasha asked.

"He was loaned out for an op. He'll be back before you know it."

"You don't seem all that concerned."

"He's perfectly capable of caring for himself."

Sasha glared at Simon.

"Okay, what the fuck happened while we were gone. Before we left, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

"Sasha, love-"John began.

"No John, something happened and if he's hurt my brother I'll rip his lungs out."

"Sasha, let me handle this. Why don't you go an unpack and then rest."

Sasha hesistated and then left, silently seething.

"There's nothing to discuss." Simon said.

"Talk to me mate. What happened that has you so angry. Did the two of you get into a fight?"

"Of sorts."

John sighed.

"What happened?" John asked again.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, mate. I don't read minds."

Simon sighed.

"Gary went to see Sheppard's daughter."

"What?"

"He went all alone and delivered the letter himself."

"Certainly not the wisest thing for him to do, but he obviously didn't get hurt as he's out on an op."

"He could have been."

John nodded.

"And you lost your temper with him when he did get home."

"I feel badly about it now. I yelled at him and then I ignored him for while."

"He does have a penchant for trouble."

"I don't think I've ever had such a complicated relationship."

John grinned.

"All relationships have their 'I love you but I don't like you' moments."

"Even yours?"

"Especially mine! I love Sasha fiercely but there are times where she can be a pain in the arse. But if you truly love the other person, you learn to love them despite their shortcomings."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Don't be cheeky."

When Gary arrived several weeks later, he wasn't surprised to see Sasha and John.

"Welcome home kid." Sasha said.

"Hi sis." He said. He put his face against the slightly rounded belly.

"Hi little one. I want you to know your uncle Gary's voice. I'm gonna spoil you completely rotten."

Sasha grinned, mentally noting that Gary would be a wonderful father. Then she frowned at him.

"Gary, go shower. You're stinky and dirty."

"I've been in the same clothes for five weeks Sash. But okay." Gary said, the left to go do just that. He could hear Simon and John going at one another, a full fleged screaming match echoing off the walls.

He climbed the stairs and went to his room, hoping he didn't run into Simon. He'd gotten over the ache of what had happened but he wasn't sure if he could forget it. Luckily, Simon was too busy screaming at John to notice him walk by. The only thing he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. But he knew that Sasha would skin him alive if he did. When he got to his room he went to shower immediately, but not before he saw how he looked.

He was drenched, but he didn't need a mirror to tell him that. He looked like he'd been drowned in mud, he hoped he hadn't treked it all over the house. He didn't hear any earth shattering shrieks so he figured he hadn't. He was rather bedraggled. With a sharp sound of irriation he stripped down and hopped in the shower. He heard the door to Simon's room open.

"Gary, you home?" It was John.

"Give me five minutes." Gary called.

"Don't rush lad. Sasha wanted me to make sure you weren't hurt and to feed you."

Gary shook his head.

"I'm fine. Ghost isn't gonna be too happy that you're in his room."

"He doesn't scare me."

"I don't want to be witness to murder."

"No-one told you to lock your door laddie."

Gary supressed a groan. He really just wanted to be left alone at the moment. Five minutes later he allowed John into his room. Once John was satisfied that Gary although weary was uninjured he handed him a tray. "Eat lad. You haven't had real food in weeks. I'll be back later to pick up the tray. For now, just try to relax."

An hour later, John went to get the tray, Gary had left it outside a clear indicator that he was in a rather bad mood. Simon was going to his own room. "Simon, talk to him." He said. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea when Gary was so obviously exhausted but he knew that they had to patch things up between them. Simon sighed, he wasn't good at this kind of thing.

He opened the door to his room and walked through the bathroom.

"Gary?" He called. Gary rolled over, back to Simon, sending him a message that said 'I don't want to deal with you.' Gary was upset and in no mood to try to talk to anyone at the moment. Simon hesistated at the door, knowing that he should try to get Gary to talk to him but hesitant to enter without permission. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to discuss." Gary replied keeping his voice even.

Simon winced at having his own words flung back at him in this manner. "Get out of my room."

"Gary."

"Go."

Simon entered the room. "Leave me alone!" Gary said.

"I've done enough of that already." Simon said. Gary sat up and he approached the bed and sat down. Simon was surprised when Gary lashed out at him with his arms but managed to catch both arms and hold him still.

"Let go of me!" Gary cried, fighting Simon. "I hate you!"

Simon held him tightly.

"No you don't Gary. You're upset with me. I was an ass and I'm so sorry. I know you tried to talk to me the day you left for the op. Relax, you're too tired to fight me for too long." It didn't stop Gary from trying to get free. When his energy fled he slumped against Simon, sobbing.

"Let go of me!"

"No. Not until we've worked this out."

Gary fought against him again but it was short lived.

"I tried to talk to you, you asshole! You decided to be a dick and ignore me! I don't want to talk about it anymore! Let go!" There was insistent knocking on the door.

"Gary are you okay in there?" It was Worm.

"Everything is fine Worm, Gary is a little upset right now but I've got it."

"Okay." Worm said before his foot steps indicated he was leaving.

Gary managed to free one arm and swung at Simon, it hit but without any force behind it. He went limp when Simon restrained him once more, simply crying. Simon felt like terrible.

"Oh Gary. What have I done to you?"

"You broke my heart! Let me go."

Simon pulled Gary close.

"Don't cry anymore. I know I've been an arse. I've been a fool. And I'm sorry. I know you're hurt and angry and you have every right to be. Just please, don't shut me out. I know I don't deserve it." A loud knock sounded.

"Simon! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!" It was Sasha.

'Does she have the ears of a bloody fox?' Simon wondered.

Gary shut his eyes.

"You acted like you didn't care that I left."

"I was scared Gary. If that letter had led you to a trap, it would have killed me. I was so scared I'd lose you and then I was angry because you did something that was rather foolish. When you told me where you'd gone, I saw what happened to me in it and I panicked. I shouldn't have lashed out on you and I'll spend every day trying to make it up to you. Can you forgive me?"

Gary bit his lip, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"I thought you wanted end it and it almost killed me." Gary said quietly. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry I was such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, maybe a bit naïve but you're still young. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes you are, you dirty old man." Gary quipped. Simon chuckled and began planting kisses all over Gary's face and neck.

**AN: Yayah for making up! Although now he's gotta go and apologize to Soap for yelling at him. Haha. They were in a yelling match cause Ghost was being in a pissy mood and Soap was calling him out on it. I've also started another fic that's in the cross over section if anyone is interested it's called FUBAR. I'll have Ghost give you a hug if you can figure out why.**

**Walker in the Rain: Relax love! Take a break from your writing and focus on something else for a few hours, play a video game, watch a movie or whatever. Writer's block does suck but you shouldn't try to force yourself to come up with something, trust me I used to do it and the only thing that happened was I got a headache and exhausted myself, and that's not fun. Sometimes rereading what you've already written can help you find a starting point for what comes next. You're a brilliant writer and something will come to you.**


	17. Chapter 17

The Bet's Outcome

In the months that passed, Gary and Simon helped with many things. It was Gary's present to Sasha and the baby to make the nursery, in yellow of course.

"Why yellow?" Simon asked.

"Well, we don't know what the baby is and it's just wiser to pick a neutral color. I'm not about to repaint."

"So what do you think is gonna happen when she pops?"

Gary's eyes widened.

"Simon!" He scolded.

"What? I'm being honest. John has been working an awful lot lately and you'll end up passing out in the delivery room."

Gary glared at Simon.

"Did you mention this to Sasha?" He asked.

"Yeah, she still wants you to be with her if John isn't back in time for it. I managed to convince her to allow me in as well. So tonight, you're staying home and I'm going with her to her birthing class."

It was going on three in the morning when John pounded on the door.

"What the fuck?"

"Sasha's water broke!" He sounded panicked. Gary flew out of bed in and ran to get dressed. Simon followed suit. A few minutes later, they were driving Sasha to the local hospital.

"It's gonna be okay Sash. It hurts but that's normal." Gary said quietly. He was in the sitting next to his sister, trying to calm her. She gripped his throat.

"Don't try to pacify me! I want drugs!"

"Soon Sasha soon. We're almost there."

Gary fervently hoped the baby wasn't born in the car, he had no idea how to deliver a baby. When they arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, he had been strangled, punched and yelled at. He followed behind the others, not wanting to be hit again when she lashed out. When they got to the delivery room, the doctor tried to kick Gary and Simon out but Sasha wouldn't have it.

"Don't you dare kick out my brother and his boyfriend!" She yelled at the nurse.

"You can only have one person in here you with."

"If you make them leave I'm gonna kick your damn ass!" Sasha yelled. The doctor hit a smile.

"Let them stay."

Seven hours later, Gary won the bet he'd made with John, even though it didn't seem like the man didn't mind, too entranced by his daughter.

"She's beautiful." He whispered to Sasha, they had gotten her back after the doctors made sure she was healthy.

"She's tiny!" Simon said, leaning his head on Gary's shoulder.

"What's her name?"

"Sierra."

"Sierra MacTavish. Has a nice sound to it." Gary said. He held out his arms. "Can I hold her?"

Sasha handed over the newborn. Gary held her and stared down in wonder.

"Hi gorgeous. You're gonna make my job to beat boys away from you any easier little darling."

"That's my job."

"You gonna clean an M16 in front of any boy that comes to the house?"

"No, I'm gonna clean a shot gun, it's more intimidating that way."

Sasha sighed.

"This is embarrassing."

"So true." Simon agreed. He glanced at Gary as he held his neice. He smiled, he knew that Gary wanted kids eventually if the dream he'd had was any indication, and the way he held Sierra."

**AN: This was a short chapter. Sorry I've been so slow updating… I've been running around like a crazy person. The name is pronounced like the country Syria.**


	18. Chapter 18

Shopping

Gary agreed to babysit for Sierra, and Simon decided to cut out with the rest of them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Gary called to Simon as he ran out, holding Sierra in his arms. The image was so funny but Simon didn't dare laugh.

"Sorry love. I already promised I'd help carry the groceries. I'll see you later."

Gary sputtered as they began leaving the property. He glanced down at his niece.

"Well Sierra, looks like it's just you and me." She cooed in response. "Thank heavens you look like your mama. Cause your daddy is so ugly!" She gurgled and Gary laughed. "Okay, I won't say that in front of him."

He turned and went back into the house, Sierra was eating soft foods now, had four months passed so quickly? Gary often "stole" Sierra from her parents, and walked around the house with her. Simon had begun to feel a bit jealous.

"She has his eyes." Meat commented. "Hi cute stuff."

"Isn't it funny how one little girl turns a bunch of battle hardened soldiers into gibbering fools?" Archer said from the couch.

"Babies do that to everyone." Toad pointed out.

Meanwhile in the town, Simon was looking at the rings.

"Finally planning to ask him to marry you?" John asked.

"Yeah, been planning it for a while."

"You gonna do the typical thing, take him to a nice restaurant and ask him there?"

"Too clique. Gary hates cliques. I have the setting now I just need the ring."

"How'd you get his size without his knowledge?"

"I waited until he was sleeping."

"Sneaky. I'd wait until another day though; he seemed pretty steamed at you for ditching him earlier. He loves Sierra to pieces."

Simon gave a sad smile.

"I can see what he wants and it breaks my heart."

"What, the whole kids thing?"

"Yeah, it's a phase everyone goes through. We all hit a point in our lives where we want babies but since we're two guys it's impossible."

"You can get a surrogate mother."

"Too expensive."

"Adopt then."

Simon shook his head. "Gary had a dream that we had two children the other night. I want to give him those kids."

"Invetro."

"What?"

"There's an experimental way to accomplish your goals. I read an ad about it."

"I don't know. We'd have to discuss it. Besides, baby steps."

John looked at the rings in question, Sasha hugged him from behind.

"That one," she said pointing to a ring with a small stone in it.

"What is that?"

"Gary's traditional birthstone. I think it's called Tourmaline. They vary in color and this one he's gonna like. Kinda romantic to give someone their birthstone instead of diamonds, more personal."

"How long does it take to resize?" Simon asked.

"About an hour, depending on the size. What size is the person?"

"He's an eight."

"That's tiny fingers. What size is the girl?"

"I'm his sister and I'm a size 4."

"Must run in the family. But this one's an eight already. In a nice box?"

"Please."

"Ah planning to ask him to marry you? How long you two been together?"

"Yes and we've been dating for a little over a year now."

"Shame on you!" The saleswoman scolded Simon. "You should have asked him a long time ago."

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, come back to me when you want to pick out your wedding bands. Here you go."

Simon paid and they went to the car. Then they actually went to the market and got what they needed for the household.

"Let me know what he says." Sasha ordered as she ran inside to get Sierra. Gary was feeding her and was covered in baby food.

"Hey Sasha. Apparently she hates green beans. I'm actually wearing what she didn't hit Royce with."

Sasha shook her head and plucked up Sierra.

"Have you been a naughty, naughty girl?" She asked. As she left Gary could hear Sasha saying. "I've told you a thousand times, we don't throw food at Uncle Gary. Yes I know, he lets you but you little one need a serious time out." Simon walked in. "Help him Simon, he covered in green beans."

"She takes after her father I see. He hates green beans with a passion." Simon said with a chuckle. When he entered the kitchen Gary was still picking baby food out of his hair. He hugged him from behind. "It's easier if you just wash it off."

Gary shivered.

"Hi. I look like a mess."

"I think it's cute. But I'm sure you're dying to get clean. So how about we disappear for a few hours?"

"I'd like that, a lot."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get." He pulled away and sauntered out of the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Proposal

It wasn't what Gary had anticipated. Simon ran a bath for Gary while the young man got some clothes to change into. Simon was dressed from the waist down.

"Get in." He said, leading Gary by the hand to the tub.

"You're not gonna join me?"

"Not this time love. Since I essentially abandoned you earlier, I want to help you relax now."

Gary was a little disappointed but complied. He relaxed against the tub as Simon gently scrubbed him down. "Close your eyes and let me do all the work." Simon instructed. Gary pouted. He _liked_ looking at Simon. "Wouldn't want soap in your eyes. That would hurt." It took some time but eventually the relaxing bath was over.

"Simon?"

"Yes love?"

"Did you…" Gary wasn't sure how to ask Simon the question. There was something different about Simon but Gary couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was a glimmer in his eyes that told Gary, Simon was planning something. Simon's eyes were on him, curious and amused.

"Gone all quiet on me?" He teased his mouth close to Gary's ear. He was doing it on purpose, and Gary knew it but that didn't stop the involuntary shudder from Simon's breath ghosting over his ear. "Lie down; I'm not quite done with you yet."

Gary was beginning to wonder about Simon. First he'd run out the door, all too happy to abandon him with the kid. 'Wow that even sounds funny.' Gary thought as he lay down. Then he was gone for four hours, which left him wondering, does it really take four hours to buy food? And now, he was giving him the most sensational massage in history. It wasn't long before Gary was unable to think.

Simon knew Gary was just dying to ask him what was going on. But he knew that he needed to disarm him a little so that he could ask him. Gary was pliant, and was practically purring. Simon wanted to laugh at the image of Gary as a cat image that popped into his head because of the realization that Gary _was_ purring. Laughter would not help his cause at the moment however. Gary grabbed his hand when he went to massage a particularly sensitive area.

"Sorry, didn't mean to press too hard."

"No, you didn't hurt me Simon; it's just that you're over doing it. We're supposed to be meeting one another halfway."

"You took care of Sierra all alone today."

"I didn't mind. It's good practice." Gary said.

"Are you saying that you want children?"

"I'd like children, but since the option of having kids with you is not available to me, I guess adoption would be the best way to go."

"I was gonna wait until later, but now seems to be a good time to do this."

Gary tilted his head to the side and raised himself up on his elbow. "I know that life hasn't been all sunshine for you and sometimes I'm the one to blame for it. But I know that everything that we've been through together has only made us stronger. You're amazing Gary. You're smart, brave, strong and stubborn as all hell. But that's what made me fall for you in the first place. It's a plus that you're so beautiful."

Gary's mouth fell open; he didn't know how to react to this. Simon had often told Gary he loved him but _never_ like this. "I can never get enough of you. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to. But I know of one solution to keep me somewhat sane. Marry me?" Gary sat up, his eyes filled with tears. It was one thing to discuss marriage with one another; this was actually getting to that point.

"Oh my god…" Gary whispered. Simon dug through his pockets and pulled out the ring box. Gary's voice stuck in his throat when Simon opened the box. Instead of answering, he launched himself at Simon and began kissing him. That helped relieve the sudden unexplainable tightness. "Yes. Yes." It was only then that they realized that they both had begun crying.

**AN: I decided to keep this one short and sweet. I also created a live journal community for the modern warfare series on live community journal. Its open to anyone who wants to add an entry. So far, it's I have one thing on there, hehe… this is the direct link http:/ community. livejournal. com/ callofduty7_8/ just delete the spacing. **


	20. Chapter 20

Jobless

Gary sat next to Simon at breakfast the next morning. If there was one thing that really sucked about living in a house with eighty something other guys is that there was always a mess. Sasha had gone on a rampage of yelling at them to get their asses in gear and clean. Then of course they'd had to baby proof the house because of Sierra.

"That's a nice ring. You weren't wearing it yesterday so what gives?" Worm asked.

"Simon asked me to marry him and I said yes." Gary said, unable to keep from grinning.

"Heaven help us." Toad cut in. "Now we gotta attend another wedding."

"We aren't gonna get married tomorrow!" Gary said sounding scandalized. "We need to plan and save up leave time and such."

"So who do you think will be in more trouble with the general, you or Ghost?"

"I already agreed to be the one to resign. I'm still young and I can go back to school or whatever. Simon's whole life has been Special Forces. I'm not about to take it away from him and I'm not gonna let anyone else do so either."

"Whose resigning is still up in the air." Simon cut in. "Besides, it's not like they know yet."

"It's gonna be pretty obvious soon. So will I be taking your last name or are you taking mine."

Simon smiled.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know if I should pick up the change of name cards in the office. But if I do that now, it'll be too obvious."

"He's gonna find out sooner or later, love."

"All right, that's enough from you two, we have to actually be working within the next hour." John said, hiding a smile.

"And he's all business now." Aeon complained.

An hour later, they were on base. The general had been listening to the playful banter between Gary and Simon while they ran the obstacle course.

"You're starting to lose your touch, Lieutenant." Gary teased, beating Simon's time by milliseconds.

"You cheeky little-"

"Am I interrupting something gentlemen?" He asked. He knew that the one-four-one was rather unconventional but this was insubordination on Gary's part and he'd be damned if the XO was going to let him get away with it.

"Sir!" Gary seemed startled by his presence.

"General Augustine, what brings you out here sir?" Simon asked.

"I'm merely seeing how good the team is Lieutenant Riley." Augustine replied his voice was cold, he had little patience for either of the two men. "Sanderson, I would like to speak to you privately."

"Yes sir." Gary arched an eyebrow after the man turned to leave at Simon.

He followed Augustine to his office.

"Sit down Sanderson." Came the order. "I didn't get a chance to meet you properly and now I see that you're unsuited for this team."

"Sir?"

"You were captured recently, were you not?"

Gary knew immediately where this was heading.

"Yes sir, I was, however, it was over a year ago, sir."

"I am aware of the date Sergeant. The thing is, I'm not sure you can be trusted to continue on this team. After all, this team is for the best the world has to offer. And I don't think that's you. I've spoken with both of your field officers. They insist that you're ready to go back out on the field and that you are good at what you do. But I have the final say."

Gary could feel his heart dropping to his stomach. He was going be discharged. If he was discharged now, he'd be forced to leave Simon behind, co-owner of the house or not. It was that or he was about to be forcibly transferred to another unit. He didn't say anything to Augustine, merely waiting for the worst part of this discussion. "Not to mention the interaction I've seen between you and Lieutenant Riley. This leads me to believe that his judgment is invalid with you. The same goes with Captain MacTavish as he is married to your sister. I'm pulling you from this unit Sanderson, and you're lucky that I'm not pulling Riley for fraternizing with you. Get out of my office and off base immediately."

Gary knew he didn't have long. He knew how to read up-side down and he had correctly read that his career was over and done with. He had read the words 'dishonorable discharge'. He stood up and left without a word. Simon was leaning against the building when he left.

"Everything all right?" He asked Gary as Gary basically flew past him. Gary was walking fast towards the area where their belongings were kept while they trained. Simon was having a difficult time keeping up with his recalcitrant fiancé. Gary stopped at his station.

"Everything all right Roach?" Angel asked.

Gary didn't know what to say, opting for shaking his head.

"What the hell Gary?" Simon asked as he entered the room. Gary had somehow managed to lose him in the short trip over. He was slightly annoyed by that fact.

"I have a half hour at most to get off base. I've been discharged."

"What do you mean discharged?" Simon asked. Gary shook his head. "They can't discharge you without a court martial."

"Apparently they can." Gary said. "Later, we'll talk. When you aren't on duty."

Later that day, when John and Simon walked through the door they met with an irate Sasha, Sierra in her arms.

"What happened today?" She asked, not at all happy. "Gary came home really early and then after he changed he got on the couch and hasn't left it since."

"Has he been sitting there all day?" Simon asked, concerned by the news that Gary hadn't left the couch in over seven hours.

"Basically. And he didn't eat anything or drink anything either. I left him a tuna sandwich and if you look I'll bet it's still there cause I can still smell it. Is he sick?"

Simon shook his head.

"No Sasha, he isn't coming down with something. He had a very rough day."

"What happened?"

"He was discharged."

"You mean fired, don't you John?" Sasha asked. She sighed, knowing that feeling. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"I'm not sure. But Simon do you know why the discharged him?"

"He wouldn't say."

John was about to swear something fierce but a dirty look from Sasha stopped him. He slipped a few days before and she had batted him over the head for 'swearing in front of the baby'. She had actually made a swear jar and made anyone who cussed put a dollar each word. John had paid almost thirty dollars after it was established. Simon had paid almost forty.

"I'll go talk to him." Simon said. He went into the living room and found Gary on the couch. He was just laying there. "Gary?"

"Oh, hey Simon."

"Are you all right?"

"I just lost my job. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Gary, I understand how upset you are but you have to eat. I'll just take this stinky tuna away and make you some comfort food."

Gary shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh?" Simon asked. He knew when he was being challenged. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"This morning, at breakfast."

"Two pieces of toast and coffee does not actually count as a meal love." Simon pointed out gently.

Gary glared at him.

"Stop treating me like a child Simon." He said. Simon blinked.

"Gary…"

"No, every time I'm upset about something, you treat me like I'm a little kid."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way Gary. It was never my intention to treat you like a child."

Simon knew that Gary could be dangerous when seriously upset and he didn't want to upset him further. Gary wavered, he knew he was being an ass to Simon, who was only trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry. I know you aren't treating me like a kid, it's just I'm so frustrated. But it was wrong of me to take them out on you."

Simon simply kissed Gary.

"It's all right love. Just as long as you remember to feed me I'm as loyal as a Labrador." Gary snickered and kissed Simon back. "Speaking of food, let's get some into you before you die."

"Not funny."

"You need to eat."

"You still fixated on food? What is it a secret fetish with you?"

**AN: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Things have gotten a little crazy.**


	21. Chapter 21

Late Nights

Gary couldn't sleep for the life of him. Simon and John had left for an op early the day before. He desperately wished to have his fiancé beside him. They were going after some downed module, just the two of them. It was a high stealth op, so he wouldn't know anything about what was going to happen next, as Simon hadn't be too clear on all the details.

Finally, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, the house was eerily silent, as everyone was pulled for different ops, with probably the same intent, stop the crazed madman of a terrorist named Makarov. The only ones home was Gary, Sasha and Sierra.

"So how long do these ops take?" Sasha asked as she sat in the kitchen. She looked terrible, her eyes red and puffy as if she'd been crying.

"It depends. Were you crying?"

"Yeah. Sierra said her first word today and John missed it."

"She did?" Gary asked with genuine interest.

Sasha smiled.

"You're a good Uncle Gary. You dote on her so much it's a wonder she isn't spoiled. When Simon gets back, marry him already, small ceremony and then a lifetime of bliss."

"I'd like that."

"So, are you two gonna adopt children or am I gonna have to find you a surrogate?"

"Simon was suggesting this experimental thing we could try and I figured since I'm not working, wait why am I telling you this? It's all kinds of weird cause you're my sister."

Sasha smiled.

"No, this is discussing your plans for the future. Seriously Gary, you know dad would be thrilled to help you in any way he can."

"I know but he still has Aaron and Eli to look out for."

"Dad called me today while you were playing with Sierra. I told him about you losing your job and all. He told me about the will."

"Will?"

"Yeah, for when he dies. He's left almost everything to you, told me it's because he knows that you'll take care of everyone, the way you always do."

"Glad to see he has so much faith in me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Gary. I've been meaning to ask you, the other night I heard Simon telling John he didn't want to go on this mission. That you haven't been apart since 'it' happened. What was he talking about?"

"It's nothing Sash, really."

"You're a lousy liar, you know that right?"

"Sasha, really, I don't wanna talk about it."

She gave him a look that only an annoyed mother could master. He sighed.

"I was held prisoner for a few months and they interrogated me."

"You mean tortured. Did Simon kill them?"

"When they arrived to extract me, yes."

"Good."

"He went through a lot worse than I did Sasha. I don't know how anyone could survive what he went through and be half as normal as he is."

"Simon is far from normal Gary."

Gary grinned and nodded.

"Neither is John."

"Great, what a quadruple of mental cases. Well, hopefully, Sierra will be normal."

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't update for so long! I had such a case of writer's block and then I was super busy with my brother's graduation from the air force. I'm happy to say that he graduated with honor and was one of the people who got to carry the flag of his squadron. San Antonio is gorgeous….**


	22. Chapter 22

The Park

Gary took Sierra out to give Sasha a few hours of peace. He took her to the park.

"She's adorable." A young woman said. "Is she yours?"

Gary shook his head.

"She's my niece. I agreed to watch her cause my sister needs some time to relax. Her husband was deployed and she really needs all the help."

"He's in the army?"

"Special forces. I'm staying with her for a while cause my fiancé is part of the same unit and was also deployed."

"And you?"

"I was medically discharged ma'am. Bad injury to my right shoulder and I was done. I spend all my time now driving my sister nuts and spoiling her daughter."

"I would have thought she was yours. She looks a lot like you."

"Sasha and I have a lot of similar features."

"Your fiancé is lucky."

"Actually, I'm the lucky one."

Gary stayed with Sierra in the park for most of the afternoon. "You know Sierra, I can't believe how much you've grown. Seems like just yesterday, I was talking to you in the womb. Now, your almost a year old. I wish I could keep you this little, you're my best girl." He was saying to her as he drove back to the house. Sasha was waiting in the driveway.

"You're back."

"Aren't you supposed to be relaxing?"

"I wanted to deliver the news to you first."

"Which is?"

"You and Simon are on the list. The experiments will begin in a few months from now. You'll go in and start the treatments and then they'll start seeing you two together."

"Sasha, Simon and I aren't married yet."

"Key word. Yet."

"He's not gonna like this."

"He's not the one who's gonna be pregnant." Sasha said, posivitely beaming.

"Heaven help me."

"Dad knows the guys who are running the clinical trials. So he called in a favor."

In a undisclosed location….

"You really miss him mate."

"Of course I do."

"Keep it together. We'll be home soon 'nough."

"I've been thinking about him since we left. When we get back I'm going to marry him. After I take him twenty or forty times."

"That even possible?" John asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Simon asked offended.

"You forget mate, he's so much younger than you, you perverted old man."

"Watch whom you call old."

Two weeks later….

"Gary, I swear if you keep giving Sierra candy I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

"You shouldn't deny your kids the opportunity to eat junk food! It's just gonna come back and bite you in the butt when she starts going to school."

Simon and John exchanged a look as Sasha let out a scream of frustration. And chose that moment to enter the house.

"Simon!" Gary called and raced to the man, kissing him.

"Love, have you been behaving yourself?"

"Of course not." Sasha broke in from within John's arms. Gary turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Sasha. "He's been feeding Sierra soft candies."

"She has all of her teeth. It's totally okay."

"You feed my daughter sweets?" John asked incredulously. "What is wrong with you? She's still only a baby."

"Recent studies suggest that if you give a kid sweets early on in life, they won't look at it as a big deal and be less likely to binge eat all that junk and be less likely to be obese. Besides, Sierra learned how to successfully pull the "puppy" face on me. And you know she's hard to resist."

Sasha grinned at John.

"He's a bad influence on our daughter John."

"I am not!"

"Stop it both of you. You leave my love alone. It's his job to spoil Sierra rotten."

"Thanks Simon. We got the answer back for the experiment. We're on the list."

Simon grinned widely.

"We are?" He asked, tilting Gary's head upward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Wonderful. I want to have babies with you."

"We don't even know if it'll work."

"Then we'll just have to start praying."

John almost fell over with laughter.

"Simon, you're an atheist."

"That doesn't mean I'm incapable of praying."

"No, it just means you're a heathen."

Gary glared at John.

"He's my heathen."

"Oh you are so dead." Simon said. Gary squeaked and slipped free of his arms.

"Don't wake Sierra!" Sasha called as Gary ran upstairs Simon hot on his tail. "I'm glad you guys are home."

"Me too. Has she started talking yet?" John asked eagerly.

"She said Dada a few days ago. Luckily I got it on film."

"I missed her first word."

"You'll get your chance. She says it all the time."

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Personal issues kept me from being able to concentrate on my writing. Hopefully everything will go better now.**


	23. Chapter 23

Eloping….or Not

Gary mentioned something along the lines of not wanting to have a big wedding like his sister.

"It'll just be weird. I don't even know half my relatives. Besides, I'll be happy with just a small ceremony in the hall of justice and then a little party. Nothing fancy, nothing elaborate. Just us." He told Simon as they lay, tangled in one another.

"I agree with you on the big wedding thing. But your father should at least be present for the ceremony."

"I'll call him later, time difference. I want to set a date. So I'll have to call him."

"We can't take a honeymoon."

"It's okay as long as I have you, I'm all right."

"We should probably abstain from sex a while before we get married."

"What?"

"My brother's wife read it in a magazine once. She told me."

"Can't we just elope?"

Simon grinned, even though Gary couldn't see it.

"I'd rather have all my anatomy intact, thank you."

"Did my sister threaten you again?"

"Not only her, but John and your father."

Gary groaned and uttered a curse.

"Naughty, naughty." Simon teased.

"Oh hush."

Gary called his father the next morning.

"Private ceremony?" Nick asked.

"Yeah dad. I just want to have a small low scale ceremony and then just a barbeque afterward."

"Has Simon agreed to this?"

"He said he's happy if I'm happy. Plus there's the experiment and we want to be married or whatever they call it before hand."

"Married. I'll make damn sure that your marriage is upheld."

"Thanks dad. So when can you guys fly out?"

"I can get the tickets tomorrow for two days from now."

Gary thought.

"Okay, so you will be getting her Friday and then we can have the ceremony on Sunday."

"Gary, before you hang up, I want to talk to you about what you plan on doing. I want you to be careful son. This experiment is dangerous."

"I know dad. But this isn't about just me. I've seen how Simon dotes on Sierra. He loves her to pieces, dad. And I know that he'd make a great father one day. I want to give him the chance to be a father."

Nick nodded.

"I know son. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. Doc is gonna be keeping an eye on me at all times."

"Doc?" Nick echoed.

"Oh, he's one of the men from the squadron I used to belong to. He's a full fledge doctor."

"Good. I'm also going to make sure to have another doctor move in with you during the clinical tests."

"Of course dad."

Gary announced the news later that day. And Sunday they went to the local courthouse and were legally married. Then they returned to the house where no-one let them help man the rather large barbeque. Gary bit down his laughter at the sight of John wearing an apron and a large puffy hat. Simon simply grinned at the sight. John glared at them, sorely tempted to flip them off if not for his daughter playing nearby with Aaron and Eliana.

"Don't make fun of my husband." Sasha said. "Or I'll make sure to show Simon all those old photos when we were growing up."

"What photos?"

Gary gave his sister a wicked smirk.

"Well, then I'll have to tell Sierra about all the stuff mommy did when she was little."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Simon snickered. Leave it to the two former Sanderson's to have a wicked sense of humor. Gary had opted to take Simon's last name, saying it would be easier for their children. Simon was thrilled about this.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" John asked when Simon came over. "And no, you are not manning the barbie."

"I wasn't going to ask. I was just gonna ask if you wanted a drink, its hot here, you know? And I'm loving the married life."

"Sasha went to get me a bottle of water. I was surprised that Gary took your name."

"He said it's only right that one of us take the other's name. He said since he has a brother to carry the Sanderson name, it's only fair to carry mine."

"He's a thoughtful little bugger."

Simon smiled.

"Parenthood scary much?"

"A bit. But I wouldn't change a moment of it. Never knew I could love someone more than I love that beautiful little girl of mine."

"She's going to have a hard time bringing blokes around."

"Too right mate. Gary said that when she was born. I have a feeling that I won't be the only one cleaning out a weapon in front of the lad."

"She'll be thoroughly horrified with us."

"Of course, so will the child you'll have."

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I swear if it's not one thing gone to shit it's another….Sigh…. Anyway, ignore the crazy rant and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Experiment Part I

Gary went to the building alone first as instructed by a rather rude woman over the phone. He waited in the lobby with a few dozen other people. A man sat next to him.

"Wife can't have kids?" He asked.

"Husband." Gary corrected politely.

"Oh, one of those." The guy said. Gary's narrowed his eyes at the man. The guy near them laughed.

"I'm glad they got people from all walks of life to participate in this little experiment. Pay that asshole no mind. I'm Jake."

"Gary Riley."

"Nice to meet you Gary. What's your husband do?"

"He's kinda a jack-of-all trades. He's into security." Gary said.

"That's nice. Must make a lot of money."

"Not really. He doesn't work the private sector."

"Yeah, his pay is crappy." Jake said. "My wife had three miscarriages and after the last one the doctors told her she couldn't have kids. She was really crushed. So, we heard about this little experiment and we decided to go for it. If it doesn't work, then we can always adopt a couple of little ones."

Gary thought.

"So I take it you read everything, right?"

"Yeah, not looking forward to the surgery part."

"Me either." Gary said making a face. "Luckily this is just the preliminaries."

"So, you hoping for a little girl or a son?"

"Either as long as the baby is healthy, I could care less about whether it's a girl or a boy."

"Good thinking."

"My only question is-"

"Mr. Riley."

"Good luck in there."

For an hour Gary was poked and prodded by several different doctors. He was asked psychological questions. When it was all over he was handed a case of pills.

"What's this?"

"The first step is to get your body ready for the surgery, which will be in a month from now. Take those every day until you come back in a month. And let your spouse know that he has to come in to see us within a week."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

It was an hour drive back to the house.

"How'd it go?" Sasha asked when he came inside.

"Okay I guess, if you count getting poked and prodded like some sort of lab experiment okay."

"Gary, you _are_ a lab experiment. What'd they say?"

"I have to take these for about a month," He said, waving the case back and forth. "And then they do the surgery."

"When does Simon get in on the action?"

"By the end of the week, he'll be seeing them then. I guess they wanted to see the couples separately so that they can determine the best course of action for each group or something like that."

"Simon called twenty minutes ago. I suggest you call him."

"Okay…"

Gary picked the phone only to find that the line was dead.

"Sasha, the line's dead."

"Damn it, it must have gotten knocked down by the wind."

"Or it was cut."

"Quit being so paranoid, you'll scare Sierra."

Much later when everyone was home, Gary went with Simon to check the phone wire.

"So that's why it didn't even ring. I think I see the problem, that damn tree knocked down the wire." Simon didn't mention that it looked suspiciously like the tree had been cut.

"Beautiful….Sasha is never gonna let me live this down is she?"

"Not in this lifetime. So you were saying something about my needing to go in by the end of the week?"

"Yeah, now that my preliminary examinations are over, they want to do yours. I'd go with you but for some odd reason it's against their rules. And I set the date for the operation to fall on the weekend you have off."

"Smart."

"That way you can visit me while I recover."

"Brat."

"You know you love me." Gary teased.

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm trying to get back some of the action, was beginning to realized that it was kinda getting a little boring. Haha….I don't like cliffhangers so I'm gonna try not to leave you hanging there.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Experiment Part II

Simon voiced his suspicions to John when Sasha stole Gary for the day. Apparently, she wanted to start buying clothes for 'the baby'. John laughed at the idea that she was getting carried away for a child that wasn't even on the way yet.

"The tree was cut and it fell onto the phone line. Simon do you realize how paranoid you sound?"

"Damn it John! I'm not fucking paranoid."

"Simon, there has been no sign of any one who was connected to Sheppard. Not for eight months."

"Maybe they went underground. I'm not gonna leave Gary vulnerable to this."

John groaned.

"The phone line was repaired, Simon." Simon had nothing more to say. Yes, it was true that they hadn't heard anything from those who were still loyal to Sheppard.

"Damn, even dead the man causes problems." Archer said from the door. "Are you planning on telling Gary?"

"I don't want to worry him."

"He can handle more than you give him credit for Lieutenant." Archer said sharply. "If you keep treating him like a child, he'll resent you for it. Tell him the truth so that he's prepared."

Simon glared at Archer.

"Do _not_ presume to meddle into my affairs."

"Easy there Ghost." John said. He watched Simon warily.

"Stay out of this." Simon snapped at John.

"What's going on?" Gary asked, he stood at the door, sleepy eyed.

Simon turned towards him, they were in the study.

"How do you feel?"

"The medicine is making me feel a bit sick. But I think I'll live."

"You should rest then."

"I can't sleep all day."

"Did they say the medicine would make you so ill?"

"They said that it would make me a little sick. But I've only been taking it since yesterday."

Simon went forward to soothe. As he passed John, he shot him a look of warning.

"Come on, I'll make you some peppermint tea. It'll soothe your stomach."

"Thanks Simon."

"Go on ahead and I'll join you in the kitchen in a minute."

Gary left the small office and then went downstairs. Simon waited until he couldn't hear Gary's footsteps anymore.

"Don't you dare tell him what was being said."

"He's gonna find out eventually, mate. Telling him might be for the better."

"He hasn't had a nightmare in almost a month. They finally stopped. Do you think that I want to set him back?"

"He was still having nightmares?" John asked.

"Did you think he'd be able to forget the torture he went through so easily? Now if you'll excuse me."

Archer waited until Simon was out of earshot.

"I'd hate to see what he's like if the experiment is successful." He said, shaking his head. "But for the little bugger's sake, I hope it is."

"You like kids don't you?"

"Love them. They're honest."

Simon paced the waiting room.

"You're starting to make me dizzy Simon." Sasha said from her chair. "I'm sure he's fine."

"No-one is telling me anything." Simon snapped. John sighed and gripped Simon's shoulders.

"Take it easy mate." He said. He wasn't Simon's superior now, just his brother-in-law. "You'll exhaust yourself with all this pacing. Gary needs you alert and focused."

"I can't lose him." Simon said his eyes watery. "It'll kill me."

"You aren't gonna lose him. He'll be all right. A process like this takes time, Simon." Simon sank into the nearest chair, pulling John with him. Sasha took that as her cue and moved to the other side of Simon, wrapping her arms around both men. They stayed like that until the doctor came out to announce that Gary was out of surgery and was in the recovery room until he was moved to a private room. He was still under but would wake up soon.

Gary woke up ten minutes later, to the smiling faces of his family.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Sasha teased. Gary smiled groggily and turned his head towards Simon.

"Good morning love. Have a nice nap?"

"Hey." Gary said. Simon took his hand in his. "I'm so glad you're here."

"He wore a hole in the floor."

"Where's Sierra?"

"Meat and Toad are watching her."

"Oh no…."

"I told Archer to make sure they don't cause any problems." John said. "You need your rest Gary. Sasha and I will give you two some privacy."

John retreated, pulling Sasha with him.

"John's right. You need your rest love. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"No, is it weird that I don't remember going into the operating room?"

"Anesthesia affects everyone differently." Simon said.

**AN: I thought that the equipment to be able to carry babies should have to be "installed" as Gary doesn't possess it naturally, haha….**


	26. Chapter 26

Setbacks

It took two weeks before they attempted to implant embryos that had both their DNA, two weeks if waiting for Gary to recover sufficiently from the grueling surgery. Gary was surprised that they hadn't done it immediately.

"We'll see you in a week to tell you if the process was successful."

"What do you mean if it was a success?" Simon asked.

"It's a good chance it is but there's always the small off chance that it wasn't."

Sasha held a squirming Sierra and looked out the window, the car had been there since just after the boys had gone to work.

"Gary!" She called. Gary came running. "That car has been there for four hours."

"You haven't called the cops yet?"

"Line's dead again."

"Get ready to leave. We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Now Sash." Gary's tone meant business.

Sasha ran upstairs with Sierra and not a moment too soon. The front door was kicked in and several men in full combat gear poured in.

"Where's the woman?" One demanded. Gary glared at the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" He demanded in return. The man signaled to the others and two of them grabbed Gary's arms.

"Your worst nightmare. Now where is she?"

"I'm not telling you." Gary said. Sasha heard the ruckus downstairs and snuck into the house's panic room, glad that Simon had suggested to have it installed in the first place. She had a bag of Sierra's things with her. She shut the door and waited.

"Tell me now." The man said, he aimed a 475 Wildey Magnum at Gary.

Gary's gaze became steely.

"Get the hell out of my house." He said.

"Wrong answer, Sanderson" He said, pulling the trigger and hitting his leg. Gary didn't bother to point out that he'd gotten his last name wrong, it wasn't as important as the fact that he'd been shot. It meant he couldn't run, even if he tried, he was only standing now 'cause they were holding him up. "Fuck!"

"I'm going to ask you again."

"You're wasting your time." Gary said through gritted teeth. "I'll never tell you."

The man shook his head.

"Sir, we can't stay." Another man said. Gary could have laughed at the irony of the situation if it had been any different, these men had know that bastard Sheppard and were coming to claim their lives for taking his. Gary shook his head.

"Do you know what Sheppard planned on doing?" He asked. "Why he was put to death?"

"Yeah, we did. And we know that it was your testimony that got him killed Sanderson."

Gary shook his head.

"Even if I had died that day, he still would have been sentenced for his crimes." Gary pointed out. He knew they were going to take him but he was trying to stall as long as possible. He wanted to give Sasha enough time to get into the panic room or to get out of the house. He wanted to protect them.

"We'll find the woman and the child, Sanderson."

"Their intelligence must be way off if they don't know that I married Simon and changed my last name. Whatever they do I hope they don't decided to-"His internal monologue was cut off when he felt a sharp prick.

"Just a little sedative Sanderson to ensure you don't try to escape."

"You gonna kill me?"

"Not yet."

Several hours later, Simon, John and the others arrived home, to find the house trashed.

"Oh shit!" Simon said, racing inside. John followed closely behind.

"Sasha! Gary!"

"Try the panic room."

They ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened to reveal a teary eyed Sasha.

"They've taken Gary." She said. She bit her lip, before the phone had been cut off, they'd gotten the results back but she didn't want to completely panic Simon by telling him that it'd worked.

"Did you see any of them?" Simon asked.

Sasha shook her head.

"I saw a car parked outside the gate. It sat there for hours and Gary, he told me to grab some stuff so that we could leave. While I was upstairs I heard commotion and I ran into the panic room. I waited for a few hours and then I opened the door. Sierra and I are fine but I found a trail of blood downstairs."


	27. Chapter 27

Strange Tides

Of all the places for them to leave him marooned, Gary didn't expect for it to be an uncharted island. They weren't going to kill him and the baby; he knew what his daily sickness meant, at least not directly.

"Great, they leave me here without so much as a hunting knife." Gary said. "Hey, if we make it out of this, I'm so going to buy a lottery ticket to see if I win. The odds are about the same. I know daddy is pessimistic at the moment. I've been hanging out with your father way too much."

He smiled, if someone were to find him, they'd think that he's lost his mind. He hoped that Simon and the others would find him soon; in the meantime, he had to find a way to make shelter and food. He began to walk the beach.

"Man, the guy from Cast Away had a better island than this." Gary muttered. He looked around and could see a few trees. Bored with his location, he began walking along the beach to see how large it really was. He dragged a large rock to where he started, four hour later; he came on the rock again. "And the island is tiny; we should stay along the beach. Try to see if we can create an SOS so that we can get rescue. First thing I'm gonna do, is shower. Then attack your father."

He gathered some fallen wood and began breaking it with his foot, grateful that he'd at least been left with some decent clothes. A pile of wood gathered left him with another problem, starting a fire. He could always try rubbing two larger sticks together, but that might take a long time. Sighing, he set to work, he didn't know what animals lived on this island but he wasn't willing to find out the hard way and become a midnight snack to some hungry animal. He sat for several hours, rubbing the two larger sticks together. He'd already eaten a fair amount of coconuts; they were after all one of the only things along the damn beach.

It was really getting dark and he realized belatedly that the rubbing of sticks might not be the best way to start a fire, but he needed to get it started, finally a small flickering flame and a few pieces of tinder later, got him and actual, honest to god fire. He slowly added more wood to the small pit he'd created using rocks. Soon the fire was going nicely and he settled as comfortably as possible beside it. He could understand why someone would celebrate after starting fire this way. It had taken him forever to get the fire started.

Simon had the entire Task Force searching even the smallest leads to find Gary; John on a hunch grounded him.

"What do you mean I'm not going with you guys?" Simon asked.

"Simon, I know you want to be there. But I need someone I can trust to stay with Sierra and Sasha. We will find Gary. I promise."

"We've been searching for a week!"

"I know, but the world is a pretty big place. We need to take it one continent at a time Simon. Their objective was to kill him, so where ever he is, they don't think he'll survive but he's resourceful and he'll hold out until we get there."

"I'm worried that he'll die from exposure to the elements."

"We've gone over this before. We're using every resource available to us. We've flown UAVs over every single frozen tundra; he's not going to freeze to death Simon. He has to be somewhere with a warmer climate. We're searching every charted and uncharted island in the pacific."

"I'm just worried that it'll be too late by the time we find him."

"Don't worry Simon, we'll find him."

"Why did you ground me?"

"Simon."

"The truth John! I want to know the real reason behind you forcing me to stay behind."

"I don't want you to be there if we find him and he's-"

"Dead?" Simon finished. He wanted to point out that John wouldn't take the death of his young brother-in-law well either.

"Simon, it's tough enough that he's missing but I don't want you to have to-"

"I'm going with you. I want to be there. We can send Sasha and Sierra away for a little while. Or we can alternate."

"Where are we going to send them?"

"I know a place. Now let's get going and find my husband."

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Got pneumonia and was too tired to do much of anything. Sorry about the cliff-hanger.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Tribe Has Spoken

Gary was bored, no scratch that he was going insane. He could have sworn he heard a UAV fly over-head but it couldn't be, could it? He looked up and scanned the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. There was nothing now.

"Damn it. I fell asleep and help just flew right by." He said. He finally had gotten to work making a shelter, he didn't want a repeat of the previous night, where he sat under a tree shivering and soaked to the skin by a sudden rain storm. He spent the morning rebuilding the fire and then slept on the beach, in the sun by the fire almost immediately. He wasn't even sure if it was real or if he'd dreamed it up. He realized then that he really missed Simon.

He tied the vine tight around the branch. There was some good out of the previous night's storm; it had knocked all sorts of materials down. Gary dragged the banana leaf towards the structure. He had been leery of using the leaves only because he was afraid that there were spiders on them. Luckily that hadn't been the case. With effort, he got the leaf up and onto the top of the frame and then secured it with a vine.

"Need a hand with that?" He heard behind him. He shook his head; it would not do to lose his mind before rescue got there.

"It's not real, Gary. Get a grip." He heard footsteps approaching him. He turned towards the sound and stared for a minute. He could have sworn he saw Simon walking towards him and John standing back.

"I'm not a mirage love."

"Simon? Is that really you?"

Simon took a step closer.

"It's me love." He caressed Gary's cheek gently. Gary seemed stunned, his eyes watery with unshed tears. Then the moment passed and Simon found himself with his arms full as Gary launched himself into his arms and began weeping. "Sh… It's all right. We're going to take you home."

"I thought you'd never find me. I thought I'd never see you again."

Simon kissed Gary's head. He was filthy but Simon found that he didn't care in the least.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

"The world's bigger than we give it credit." Gary said. He wasn't mad at Simon, he was just so lonely. "This place is so lonely." He said.

"Those monsters." Simon said. "Come on, let's get you out of here, first things first, you need to be looked over by a doctor, then a shower, food and rest. And I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

"You can't exactly take me to work with you."

Simon was glad that Gary was walking under his own power. John smiled at him.

"Good to see you again lad." He said. They got closer and John wrinkled his nose. "Goddamn lad, you stink!"

"I'd like to see how you smell trapped on an island with no running water. I'm so glad you're here, I'm sick of coconuts and papaya. I could really go for pizza."

"Anything you want." Simon said, he was going to be very indulgent for the next few days. A short time later, Gary was showering before he went to see the doctor.

"Wow, who knew that there was such beautiful skin under all that dirt." Simon teased when Gary stepped out of the shower. It looked like he was a bit sunburned and he was definitely malnourished. But at least he was able to talk and react to his surroundings. Simon led him to the doctor who gave him a once over.

"Well aside from being malnourished, he's fine. Take him home and let him eat and rest. If the sunburn is too uncomfortable, rub aloe over the worst parts. And Gary, I want you to drink a lot of fluids. Orange juice and water particularly."

"Okay."

Gary was brought back home and Simon made him sit in the kitchen while he cooked.

"Where's Sasha?" Gary asked.

"She and Sierra are in a safe house for a while until it's safe to bring them home. I'm off duty while you recover."

"I'm just so glad to be home. I'd kiss the floor, but that's kind of disgusting."

Simon blinked at Gary's words.

"Don't make fun." Gary said. "You try being stuck on an island for several weeks with no-one to talk to and see if you aren't a little crazed. At least the guy from that movie had a volley-ball."

"I wasn't going to make fun of you love." Simon said. He kissed Gary. "Okay, now let's see if I got this recipe right. Chicken, check. Parsley, check. Salt, check. Garlic, fresh and powdered check and check."

"Where did you get this recipe?"

"I got it off this Puerto Rican bloke. He helped me look for you so he's good folk as you Americans say. He called it 'Pollo Gizao' basically stewed chicken. His mum's recipe."

"Ah. How long does it take to cook?"

"On the stove, an hour but in the crock pot a bit longer, why?" Simon asked. Gary bit his lip shyly. "Oh, the crock pot it is then."

"Can I help?"

"Love, if I let you any closer, no cooking will get done."

Gary smiled.

"Simon. I think it worked."

"What worked love?"

"The um, thing."

"WHAT!" Simon swung around his face shocked. He was at Gary's side immediately.

"I got a phone call the day I disappeared that Sasha answered. I was a bit skeptical at first but then I started to get nauseous at certain points in the day and I just knew."

"Holy hell, it actually worked. Do you know how far along it is?"

"I think I'm about a month in. There's no way of telling. I was going to go to the clinic tomorrow to confirm."

Simon kissed Gary, he felt like he was flying. He was grinning like a fool.

"Gary. I'm a bit stunned but I'm thrilled." Gary smiled.

"So, how about we leave this stuff in the Crockpot and then, we go upstairs and I'll let you take advantage of me."

"As much as I'd love to Gary, I need to feed you and the baby and then you are taking a nap."

"But-"

"No. Once your back to full power then we can do whatever you want."

Gary crossed his arms and pouted. He knew it was a bit childish but he was too tired to care. Simon chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"You make me sound like a battery."

"I just want to be safe right now Gary."

"So, I know I'll be safe with you. Bad enough I got voted off that god forsaken island like I was in that cheesy survival show survivor but now I can't even have sex with my husband."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"We will, just not right now, mainly because you just got home and you need to get fed before anything else."

"But we have the whole house all to ourselves."

"Not really. John is going to be sending people at random intervals to check up on us."

"Drat."

"Wait, the hormones are making you horny?"

Gary turned red. "Oh. Well, if you're a good boy and eat all your food, I'll reward you."

"You two know that there's someone else in the house right?" It was Rook. "I did not need to hear all of that. But I think that congratulations are in order."

"Oh hey Rook. The Captain sent you?"

"Yeah. You know ever since Roach over there disappeared he's been having us babysit the damn house."

"Wow, that's the first time in a long time that I've been called that."

"Yeah, well even if you're inactive, you're still a member of the one-four-one. That idiot general can't change that. Besides, you have to admit, after this that it fits you. Not the nasty part, just the pain in the ass to kill part."

Gary and Simon both laughed at the truth of the statement. After all he'd been through Gary had survived the odds, and now he was home and they were well on their way to having the family they both longed for. There would be danger of course but as long as they had one another, they didn't care.

**AN: Wow that took longer to write than I thought. Okay lovelies, this is the end of the story. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this. I appreciate all the feedback and helpful hints you all gave me.**


End file.
